Der Rat der Nacht
by SulpiciaVolturi94
Summary: Ein "Rat der Nacht" - zusammengesetzt aus den elf mächtigsten Unsterblichen aller Kontinente? Ein Rat aus alten Freunden und Vertrauten, der sich alle Jahre mit den Volturi trifft und an ihrer Seite existiert? Eine kleine Idee Aros, die aus dem Wunsch heraus geboren wurde, nicht mehr allein regieren zu wollen. (Volturi/OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**~D** **er Rat der Nacht** **–** **C** **hroniken~**

Prolog

 _»Ein Gedanke«_

 **Das Jahr 1188**

»Und an wen dachtest du dabei ...? « Der Mann, der die geflüsterten Worte so ehrfurchtsvoll gesprochen hatte, zeigte verwunderlicher weise keinerlei Ehrfurcht, während seine toten Finger abwesend über den schweren Rosenkranz um seinen Hals strichen. Vielmehr handelte es sich um mäßige Neugierde, ein wenig Langeweile und das Wissen, dass hinter jenen kalten Mauern Geheimnisse begraben lagen, die seinen Geist für eine ganze Weile beschäftigen könnten. Nicht, dass er sich nicht für die Worte seines treuen Freundes interessierte – nur war die Ablenkung ebenso groß wie die Begeisterung über die eben ausführlich dargelegte Idee, die die _Welt der Nacht_ , wie man sie gegen Ende des zwölften Jahrhunderts nun einmal kannte, grundlegend verändern sollte.

Als zunächst keine Antwort fiel, wandte der Vampir mit den schwarzen Locken langsam den Kopf, betrachtete seinen Weggefährten eingehend und stellte fest, dass der seinen Blick in eine unbestimmte Ferne gerichtet hatte. Magnus ließ sich davon nicht stören, wusste er schließlich nur zu gut um die zeitweiligen Eigenarten des dunklen Königs.

Der Ort ihres Zusammentreffens hätte verbotener und geheimnisvoller nicht sein können und spielte letztlich mit einer gewissen Ironie – beide wandelte sie in stummer Überlegenheit durch die unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten des Vatikans.

Magnus, obgleich er kein Freund der Kirche war, war nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem verbotenen Ort unterwegs, schätzte jedoch nachwievor diesen besonderen Umstand, der in dieser Zeit nicht einmal den angesehensten Mitgliedern der Stadt so einfach zuteilwurde. Doch ob der Tatsache, dass sein eigener Schöpfer, Marcus, wie auch dessen Brüder Aro und Caius, seit jeher ihre Finger im Spiel der Mächte hatten, war es kein allzu großer Aufwand, Vertrauliches in den Tiefen der römischen Stadt auszutauschen: Vorbei an Grabstätten; Kammern, die Schätze von unermesslichem Wert beinhalteten; bis hin zu Laboren, hinter deren Türen laut dem Volksmund Unfassbares geschehen sollte. Doch alle jene Dinge ließen die beiden Unsterblichen unbeachtet hinter sich ...

In lange Kutten gekleidet, hatten sie die schweren Türen und die dunklen Katakomben hinab überwunden und wandelten nun wie zwei Geistliche durch die ewigen, für Unwürdige verbotenen Gänge. Dabei zeigten sie sich auf eine eigenwillige Art frevlerisch, indem sie in diesen konservativen Hallen Gedanken austauschten, die als _revolutionär_ zu bezeichnen wären. Der jüngere Vampir - ein römischer Redner, Philosoph und Politiker, sowie alter Freund der königlichen Familie - wickelte die edlen Perlen des Rosenkranzes um seine toten Finger, ließ sie wieder los und lauschte deren verhallendem Klimpern. Er blickte nach vorn in die Dunkelheit, die nur ab und an von tanzenden Fackeln erleuchtet wurde: »Aro? Ich stellte eine Frage. «

Sein Nebenmann gab durch nichts zu erkennen, dass er den leisen Tadel wahrgenommen hatte, wandte den Blick nicht, noch blinzelte er. Seine Worte kamen auch ohne jede Vorwarnung: »Ja? Verzeih mir. Ich war der festen Meinung, ich hätte bereits geantwortet … «

Magnus ließ sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln hinreißen, mit einer großen Portion Verständnis gegenüber der Abwesenheit seines Freundes. Auch ihm ging in diesem Augenblicken ein absurder, großer und unfassbarer Gedanke nach dem nächsten durch den Kopf. Kaum, dass er einen zu Ende geführt hatte, ward er angesichts einer neuen Flut von Möglichkeiten und Ideen wieder vergessen! In dieser Erkenntnis verschränkte Magnus die Finger wie zum Gebet, um nicht versehentlich Aro zu berühren, der wohl selbst bereits genug zu bedenken hatte. Eine weitere Welle von Überlegungen war kaum nötig ...

»Also? Wer soll Teil deines Vorhabens werden? «

Aro hob das Kinn etwas, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht wieder abgeschweift war. »Ein paar _ältere_ Vampire … nun, sie sollen es eines Tages sein, nachdem sie sich ihre Wege geebnet haben. Viele gibt es nicht, wie du weißt – von den uns Bekannten bist du der Älteste, der nicht zu uns gehört. «

»Ich gehöre zu euch. «, berichtigte Magnus nebenbei, wenngleich er sehr wohl wusste, wie diese Worte gemeint waren. »Bitte fahr fort. «

Das tat sein Freund auch, ganz so, als hätte die kurze Unterbrechung nicht stattgefunden: »Bisher schweben mir nur wenige Namen im Kopf herum – zum einen gab es da einst einen Russen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir sein Name viel sagt – _Michail_ ruft man ihn … «

Magnus unterbrach abermals: »Sicher sagt mir dieser Name etwas. Er hatte eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle in den _Russischen Schlachten,_ wenn ich mich nicht irre. Territorialkämpfe waren es damals, nicht wahr? «

»In der Tat, mein Freund. Er war der Grund, weshalb wir damals nicht einschreiten mussten … das ist nicht einmal zweihundert Jahre her. «

Magnus lauschte kurz den Schritten, die im weiten Kellersystem verklangen, ging sicher, dass ihre Unterhaltung weiterhin vertraulich war und nickte geschäftig. »Was hat er gleich noch einmal dafür getan? « Aro zuckte die verhüllten Schultern, als wäre dieser Verdienst nur ein gänzlich unwichtiges Detail am Rande. »Er konnte sich damals behaupten und ich meine, seine Körpergröße war dabei ein wesentlicher Vorteil. Durchsetzungsvermögen, Führungsqualitäten und einen Sinn für die Wahrung des Geheimnisses – ich halte dies für wünschenswerte Voraussetzungen und ihn für einen Mann, der im Wohle unserer Gemeinschaft wichtige Entscheidungen fällen kann und soll. Desweiteren dachte ich an einen guten, alten Freund deines Vaters, Racheed. «

»Den Namen hörte ich schon das ein ums andre Mal, habe den Mann aber leider selbst nie getroffen. Arabien? «

»Ja. Vermutlich hörtest du von seinem strengen Glauben – oder der ein oder anderen Sitte, wie sie uns nur seltsam erscheinen kann. Ein sehr zivilisierter Mann, diszipliniert, engagiert … vertrauenswürdig und dennoch unglaublich herzlich und intelligent. Auch sehr wichtige Voraussetzungen – Komm. « Mit einem knappen Blick zur Seite nickte der König in einen anderen, wesentlich schmaleren Gang. Magnus lauschte. »Dann meine Freundin aus dem Osten. Myu-Sama. Sie betreibt ein Freudenhaus auf den Yaeyama-Inseln und ist mir durch einen Vorfall nur kurze Zeit nach ihrer Verwandlung bekannt worden … sie hatte sich gegen ihren Schöpfer gewandt. Eine interessante Geschichte, ich glaube, ich habe sie dir noch nicht erzählt …? «

Magnus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Was bereitet dir Bedenken? « Aro streckte die Hand aus, als freundliches Angebot. Der Rhetoriker ging nicht darauf ein, betrachtete indessen die Steinwände eingehend. »Nichts Besonderes. Ich fragte mich nur eben, ob es denn unbedingt von Vorteil ist, jemanden in diese Gemeinschaft zu holen, der sich gegen den eigenen Schöpfer gewandt hatte …? Oder verstehe ich das falsch? «

»Gar nicht, doch du solltest die ganze Geschichte kennen. Sulpicia kann sie dir aus erster Hand erzählen, erinnere sie einfach daran. Wie dem auch sei … Dann gibt es da noch Naadir. Afrika. Ein Mann mit einer unglaublich mächtigen Gabe, ebenso eindringlich wie unbegreiflich – du erinnerst dich an ihn? Er ist … so könnte man sagen _geheimnisvoll_ , zurückhalten und dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen. «

»Natürlich! Ich glaube, man kann jenen Mann und dessen Gabe nicht vergessen. Ich erinnere mich an meine Überraschung, als ich mich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen konnte - ohne ersichtlichen Grund. « Magnus Blick verlor sich ehrfurchtsvoll in der Dunkelheit, ehe sich ein amüsiertes, kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. »Er war noch amüsierter, vermutlich stellte ich ein recht dummes Gesicht zu Schau. Aber wer erwartet auch einen Schattenspieler? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass so etwas möglich wäre …«

Aro wirkte sehr zufrieden mit der Reaktion und nickte etwas abwesend: »Ja, wer erwartet so etwas? Ich glaube sein ruhiges Gemüt und die Rationalität qualifizieren ihn für meine Idee, zudem bringe er eine völlig fremde Welt und interessante Meinungen in diesen Rat ein. Vier Mitglieder genügen jedoch bei _weitem_ nicht, um der Welt der Nacht einen Maßstab zu setzen. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass wir nicht _sind_ , was wir sind. Was denkst du? Fällt dir ein weiterer Name ein? Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, du mögest weiterhin so guten Kontakt zu deinem hinsichtlich der Politik begabten Freund Raphael pflegen … « Aro lächelte warmherzig.

»Raphael? In einem _Vampirrat_? « Vermutlich war nur selten so herzlich in diesen tiefen Gefilden der Katholischen Kirche gelacht worden. Verhalten zwar, doch bebten die starken Schultern unter der unziemlichen Erheiterung. »Verzeih mir, mein Freund – natürlich ist Raphael alles _andere_ als ungeeignet, nur die seltsame Vorstellung übermannte mich. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, kenne ich ihn von seiner weniger diplomatischen Seite, doch ich … bin der letzte, der an seinen Kompetenzen zweifelt … Oh, Aro – ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich überrascht bin. Vermutlich nicht, denn ich dachte mir schon länger, dass du mir bald derartige Gedanken offenbaren würdest. Andeutungen machtest du über die letzten Jahre hinweg schließlich viele. Also – Japan, Arabien, Afrika, Russland und womöglich auch Frankreich. Fünf Länder? «

Magnus blickte nach rechts, begann zugleich wieder unbewusst mit dem langen, edlen Rosenkranz zu spielen, der neben der Kutte das beste Stück Tarnung darstellte. Aro warf das lange, tiefschwarze Haar über die Schulter, lächelte spitz und überzeugt. »Es müssen mit Sicherheit mehr werden, doch ich habe auch nicht vor, diese Idee gleich morgen in die Tat umzusetzen, ich dachte dabei eher ein weitere Jahrhunderte … Sage mir nur … Magnus, was denkst du darüber? «

Der rote Blick, der für ein menschliches Auge in dem flackernden Licht kaum zu erkennen war, schimmerte für den anderen Unsterblichen seicht - abwartend, neugierig … überschwänglich. Magnus blickte nach vorn und ordnete seine Gedanken. Schon zuvor waren ihm viele Einfälle gekommen und auch jetzt waren es nicht unbedingt weniger geworden. Manche Fragen waren bei Aros vorigen Ausführungen offen geblieben und Bedenken waren aufgekommen, jedoch auch Faszination für etwas gänzlich _Neues_. Ehe er jedoch all jenen Überlegungen und Unklarheiten Wort verleihen konnte, ließ sich sein nachdenklicher Blick von etwas ganz anderen ablenken, etwas, was er auf einem solch verlassenen Gang nicht erwartet hatte.

Die einzige Tür weit und breit - nicht einmal halb so groß wie er es vielleicht erwartet hatte und doch prunkvoll und auffällig genug, um sofort zu erahnen, was sich dahinter befinden musste. Möglicherweise handelte es sich bei der mit goldenen Ornamenten und mit viel Liebe zum Detail verzierten Pforte auch nur um einen Nebeneingang. Hinter den schweren Türen konnte die feine Nase jedoch deutlich den unverwechselbaren Geruch von altem Pergament, Tinte und viel Staub vernehmen. Holz, viele Webarbeiten und Ölfarbe, vermutlich von einigen Gemälden, die die hohen, fensterlosen Wände der verborgenen Bibliothek zierten.

Das geheime Archiv: Wissen, unvorstellbare Erkenntnisse, Geheimnisse und verborgene Wahrheiten der Bibel, versteckt vor der Welt … Magnus fühlte sich magisch von der Tür angezogen, beschleunigte schon seine beinahe lautlosen Schritte, die nur dank der bleiernen Stille zu vernehmen waren und streckte die Hand danach aus, als ihn die strengen Worte seines Freundes aufhielten. »Magnus, nicht ... «

Der Philosoph, ganz versunken in seinen Vorstellungen, wandte sich etwas zu schnell um, als dass es ein Mensch vermocht hätte - Die Augen geweitet, ein seliges Lächeln, Euphorie! »Aber Aro – nur _ein_ winziger Blick! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, diese heiligen Gefilde zu betreten und mich womöglich mit dem ältesten Wissen unserer Zeit einzuschließen, wann immer es mir beliebt! Ich würde wirklich sehr gerne einen kurzen Blick riskieren, mir ein paar Geheimnisse aneignen – dann hätte ich auch für Eneas etwas zu erzählen … Ich nehme nicht an, dass du möchtest, dass er etwas von deinen jüngsten Plänen erfährt? Ich fühle mich … erschlagen von dieser Überflutung an Reizen ... Verzeih mir. «

»Natürlich. «, wehrte der herbeikommende Aro ab, fasste nach dem verhüllten Arm Magnus' und zwang jenen, die Hand zu senken. Der ließ es geschehen – was sollte er auch anderes tun? – und blickte etwas sehnsüchtig zurück zu der auffälligen Flügeltür. »Wir können hier nicht verweilen, man sollte uns auch unter keinen Umständen sehen. Du willst wissen, was sich in der sagenumwobenen Bibliothek des Vatikans befindet? Frag Marcus, er kann es dir sagen. Er hat dort deutlich mehr Zeit verbracht als Caius und ich zusammen. Er weiß _alles_. Ich berichte es dir meinetwegen auch, doch nicht jetzt, nicht hier und nicht heute. Und wenn dir so viel daran liegt, solltest du auch Marcus fragen – er wird dir alles ermöglichen, wenn du darum bittest … « Der dunkle Graf zog sanft an dem Arm, Magnus folgte brav. Die Männer nahmen wieder etwas Abstand zueinander ein, ein letzter sehnsuchtsvoller Blick zurück … und dann war wieder alles, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. Nur Magnus´ enttäuschter Blick verriet seinen Gram über das Verbot.

»Das klingt beinahe so, als würde Marcus mich verwöhnen – bitte, Aro. Er ist mein Schöpfer, aber kein Vater, der eine kleine Prinzessin erzieht. «

»Ich danke für diese Vorstellung. Aber bitte Magnus «, Aro lächelte sein schemenhaftes Lächeln und meinte dann mit Nachdruck. »Ich wüsste gerne, was du von all dem, was ich dir heute offenbart habe, hältst? Du weißt, welche Bedeutung deine Meinung für mich hat. In dieser Idee liegt mein Herzblut und all meine Träume, seit ich denken kann. «

Magnus zog eine Augenbraue empor, zweifelte aber keineswegs an den Worten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hingen seinen Gedanken noch der großen Bibliothek nach. Er überlegte, ob Inhalte von ihr im Laufe der Jahre schon ihren Weg in die schlosseigene Bibliothek der Herrscher der Nacht gefunden hatten, doch dann besann er sich seiner Aufgabe entsprechend wieder auf das Wesentliche und darauf, was Aro von ihm erwartete. Eine Meinung zu einer beinahe wahnsinnigen Idee also? Nur fragte sich, ob diese Idee _nur_ wahnsinnig war oder vielleicht doch eher wahnsinnig genial.

»Was ich davon denke? Zunächst habe ich ein paar Fragen, mein Freund: Wie lange planst du das bereits? Seit wie vielen Jahrhunderten spielst du mit jener wahnwitzigen Idee? «

Der andere Schwarzhaarige neigte leicht den Kopf und Magnus konnte sehen, wie er die schmalen Lippen kräuselte, ehe der Vorhang aus seidigem, wunderschönem Haar das markante Gesicht verdeckte. Sie passierten eine Fackel und der Schein tanzte auf der glänzenden Haarpracht – Magnus wandte lächelnd den Blick ab, bereit, auch noch länger auf seine Antwort zu warten. » _Lange_. Du weißt, wie lange sich solche Gedanken entwickeln. «

»In der Tat. Und ich weiß sehr gut, dass sie einen nicht mehr loslassen. Aber warum erzählst du mir erst jetzt davon? Muss ich enttäuscht sein? «, fügte der römische Rhetoriker neckend hinzu. Aro schien das schalkhafte Grinsen jedoch weder zu hören, noch wirklich zu sehen. Er selbst lächelte auch geheimnisvoll, vermutlich über etwas, was nur er verstehen konnte. Vielleicht sogar über einen flüchtigen Gedanken – vielleicht würde er jenen auch teilen, schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass dem aber nicht so war.

Seine Antwort fiel ernst und simpel aus: »Ich denke nicht jeden Tag über diese Möglichkeit nach. Es ist eine Idee und es wird noch Jahrhunderte dauern, bis sie umsetzungsfähig ist. Vampire aus aller Welt müssen zustimmen, wie du weißt und auch mehr oder weniger _zusammenpassen_. Obendrein habe nicht vor, daraus ein offenes Geheimnis zu machen. Nur diejenigen, deren Loyalität ich mir sicher sein kann, werde ich einweihen und - «

»Du hast die letzten Jahrzehnte benötigt, um dir zu überlegen, ob ich dir gegenüber loyal bin? «, scherzte Magnus lachend.

Aro stimmte leise mit ein und zeigte sich ausgelassener als die ganzen Stunden zuvor. Er klopfte seinem langjährigen Freund schließlich auf die Schulter. »Natürlich. Marcus war sich nicht ganz sicher … «

»Genug der Scherze, Aro «, hauchte Magnus freundlich und legte ihm ebenfalls eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich bin wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht. Diese Idee – ich müsste lügen, wenn ich nicht sagen würde, sie hätte Unmengen an Potenzial. «

»Deine Meinung bedeutet mir viel, Magnus. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich dir ein fertiges Konzept präsentieren, gerade auch, wo du dich doch so sehr um Eneas kümmern musst. Apropos – hast du ihn bereites zu uns geholt? «

Magnus zog ob des erneuten Themaumschwungs eine Augenbraue empor, schüttelte dann jedoch seicht den Kopf. »Noch ein paar Jahre … er ist noch zu jung. Er soll noch etwas erleben, lernen und sehen, was die Welt in ihrer fleischlichen Hülle bietet, ehe er sich mir für immer anschließt. Bis dahin bleibe ich sein Lehrer. Ich liebe ihn zu sehr, um ihn nicht zu verwandeln, doch es muss nichts überstürzt werden. «

»Ich vertraue dir in dieser Hinsicht mehr als mir selbst, wie du weißt. «

Der Philosoph neigte den Kopf etwas und lächelte wieder. »Ich danke für das Vertrauen und die Rücksicht, doch genug davon! Du kannst mir so etwas Bewegendes nicht vorenthalten! Wirklich, du solltest dich etwas schämen … «, der schalkhafte Ton wollte nicht weichen. Aro sagte nichts dazu, sondern blickte seinen Begleiter nur kurz abwartend an, was dazu führte, dass auch Magnus sich wieder auf den Ernst und die Wichtigkeit der Situation besann. »Didyme…? Was denkt sie darüber? «

Ein unbemerktes Zucken glitt durch den Körper des schwarzen Grafen. Seine Augen wurde enger und seine Mimik von Trauer überschattet, als er so gefasst wie möglich sagte: »Du kannst es dir sicherlich denken … « Er sah streng nach vorn, wo der Weg nicht enden wollte. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.

»Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr – kann sie sich nicht dafür erwärmen? Nicht einmal _hierfür_? «

»Wie sie eben ist … - es ist schwer, gar unmöglich, sie zu überzeugen oder gar zu begeistern. Sie sehnt sich nicht … nach etwas Neuem, auch Veränderung in unserer Politik will ihr nicht gefallen. Ich rede jedoch ungern so über sie, vielleicht solltest du sie selbst fragen ... « Ein bitteres Lächeln.

Auf Magnus´ Stirn hatte sich indes eine steile Falte gebildet, die ein untrügliches Zeichen für Verwirrung und Unverständnis war. Er sah Aro abwartend an, doch von ihm kam tatsächlich kein weiteres Wort über seine Schwester. Der Philosoph räusperte sich dezent. »Du willst mir sagen, sie erkennt den Wert jener Möglichkeit nicht, weil sie sich keine großen Veränderungen erwünscht? Ich kenne sie tatsächlich mehr als bereits tausend Jahre lang, weiß jedoch bis heute nicht, was sie wirklich von mir denkt. Ich will aber nicht glauben, dass sie sich etwas derart Großem, Durchdachtem und Wertvollem … in den Weg stellen würde. «

Als Aro sprach, klang er, als hätte er dieses Verhalten schon einmal zu oft erklären müssen und wäre dem müde geworden. Er sprach es monoton, anders und wie auswendig gelernt. »Sie will die Macht nicht in anderen Hände sehen … Sie denkt, wir könnten ewig allein die Welt überblicken, nur leider müssen auch wir erkennen, dass die Welt zu groß für nur fünf Unsterbliche ist, vor allem, da die Zahl unsereins weiter und weiter steigt. Noch hinzu kommen die Gedanken von uns drei, dass es falsch ist und schon immer falsch gewesen war, allein zu regieren. _Es ist mein Wunsch und mein Traum_ vielschichtige, treuherzige, faszinierende Begleiter _._ Eine Revolution... Doch genug davon – ich darf deinem Ton ein gewisses Interesse entnehmen? «

»Das darfst du. Nur eins noch: Marcus? Steht er hinter _dir_ oder hinter seiner Frau? Und überhaupt, wie steht es um die anderen drei? «

Der dunkle König warf seinem Freund einen schiefen Blick zu. »Du machst deine Meinung doch nicht etwa von ihnen abhängig? « Und das war so absurd, dass Angesprochener einfach nur den Kopf in den Nacken warf und lautlos lachte. Aro quittierte dies mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. »Nun. Sie haben mich seit jeher unterstützt, Magnus und natürlich selbst Ideen beigesteuert … Der Anreiz kam zwar von mir, doch _gemeinsam_ gaben wir diesem ersten, kleinen Gedanken eine Gestalt und einen Nutzen. Sie hören mich an und lassen mir freie Hand, sind jedoch auch gewillt, sich in jeder erdenklichen Form zu beteiligen. Es war schließlich Marcus, der Naadir und Racheed vorgeschlagen hat und damit einen wichtigen Schritt nach vorn getreten ist. Natürlich blickten wir auch auf Indien und China, nach Südamerika und auf unsere gesamte _Alte Welt_ ... «

»Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich von Caius genau das nicht erwartet … Seltsam … «, sinnierte Magnus weiter, schon wieder gänzlich in Gedanken versunken. Alle drehten sich um die neuen Offenbarungen, die seinen Geist ansprachen und Weiterentwicklung forderten. Er hatte sogar das Archiv vergessen. Sein nach Wissen durstiger Geist hatte es jedoch mehr als verinnerlicht.

»Schätze ihn nicht falsch ein. «, erfolgte prompt der Tadel. »Er ist ein Mann des Rechts, immer auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Weg … und dieser ist in seinen Augen die Hinwendung zur Demokratie. Zumindest so etwas Ähnliches. «

»Es ist ein guter Anfang. «, nickte Magnus nachdenklich. »Und ich muss ehrlich sagen, wie schwer es mir fällt, die richtigen Worte für meine Begeisterung zu finden. All die Möglichkeiten! Ein Netz aus Getreuen und Loyalen! Eine Bereicherung für unsere Politik! Ich sehe Versionen einer Zukunft, die uns großes bringen wird und ich denke, dass du sehr stolz auf dieses Streben sein kannst. Wann hast du vor die "Ratsmitglieder" zum ersten Mal zusammenzuführen? Soll ich Raphael kontaktieren? «

Aro lächelte väterlich, als er träge die Hand hob, wie um zu signalisieren, dass es keinen Grund zur Eile gab. »Das, mein Lieber, hat noch lange Zeit. Die Welt ist noch nicht bereit für so etwas, lass sie groß werden und vernünftig, lass deren _Entzauberung_ Früchte tragen, die gerade erst interessant wird. Erst, wenn die Welt gereift ist und erkennt, dass ein jeder ebenbürtig ist, werden wir einen Anfang wagen ... «

Magnus schwieg und lauschte jenen mächtigen Worten. »Und erst, wenn wir um die Vertrauenswürdigkeit unserer Auserwählten und deren Gunst wissen, werden wir diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen. Und bis es soweit ist, müssen weitere Vampire ein Alter erreichen, das ihnen Entscheidungsfähigkeit über das Wohl unserer Welt ermöglicht kann. Sie müssen selbst von der Sache überzeugt sein, um wirklich den Grundgedanken verstehen zu können und jenen auch wahr werden zu lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich sehr gehofft, auch mit _dir_ rechnen zu können – ich weiß, was du nun denkst. «, Aro lächelte ihm zu, »Italien muss nicht vertreten werden, doch deine Meinung ist nicht zu unterschätzen, mein liebster Denker. Auch Marcus und Caius würden sich freuen, in Form deiner Genialität und philosophischen Betrachtungsweise Unterstützung zu erfahren ... Ich kann es nicht erwarten! Der Gedanke macht mich beinah wahnsinnig vor Freude und erfüllt unser Leben mit einem großartigen Sinn! Gar wie ein Frühling in meinem Herzen! Nun … also, was sagst du? «

Es war der Moment, in dem der König der _Welt der Nacht_ seinen Freund lange ansah, mit eigener, unverhohlener Begeisterung und einer Anspannung, wie sie vielleicht niemals mit Worten zu beschreiben war. Magnus hätte an Aros Stelle vermutlich wieder abwesend mit dem Rosenkranz gespielt, doch es schien, als wäre jener Schmuck für den Grafen ohne jede Bedeutung und nicht mehr als ein lästiges Stückchen Tarnung. Magnus für seinen Teil blickte noch immer nach vorn, die Schritte der beiden Männer wurden allmählich langsamer und kamen letztlich mitten in der Dunkelheit zum Stehen. Zum ersten Mal in jener Nacht standen sich die beiden Unsterblichen gegenüber, blickten sich direkt in die fürchterlichen Augen und lächelten, auf eine recht verschwörerische Art und Weise. Magnus atmete tief ein.

»Du versammelst also die mächtigsten Unsterblichen dieser Welt um dich, schaffst einen Rat, zusammengesetzt aus den ältesten Vertretern aller Kontinente, um eure schwer erarbeitete und wohlverdiente Macht zu teilen – um Entscheidungen auf einer neuen Ebene zu treffen. Du hast vor, Vertraute und Freunde um dich zu scharen, die mit euch, in Sinne unserer Gemeinschaft, das Geheimnis wahren und für euch im jeweiligen Land agieren und darüber berichten? Deren Meinung ihr achten und würdigen werdet und deren Verdienst unsere Existenz weiterhin sichern soll ... _Ein Rat_ ... Du willst eure unbestrittene Macht teilen … Ihr wollt euch selbst einen Teil der Unantastbarkeit nehmen, um auch unsere Welt ein Stück demokratischer und gerechter werden zu lassen und wollt in diesem Sinne die Kulturen vereinigen, um einen ultimative Gemeinschaft zu schaffen, die jedes Problem gemeinsam und unvoreingenommen angehen kann? – Wirklich Aro, muss ich _wahrhaftig_ aussprechen, was ich hiervon denke?! Oder ist es offensichtlich, dass meine Unterstützung für dieses Vorhaben nicht größer sein könnte! Wenn es Zeit für Veränderung ist, dann eine solche! Lach nicht, doch in diesem Fall bin ich wirklich ohne weitere Überlegungen Caius' Meinung – das _muss_ der richtige Weg sein, oder zumindest ein sehr guter Anfang. Nicht zuletzt ist es mir eine Ehre, daran Teil haben zu können, was auch immer kommen mag … Ich folge dir überallhin, mein _König_. «

»Ich hatte sehr darauf gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest, mein _Freund_. «


	2. Das Reiskorn im Blute (Einführung)

Das Reiskorn im Blute~

 _»Es ist niemals gut, sich allein auf den Weg zu machen,_

 _denn dann hat man niemanden, zu dem man sagen kann:_

 _Ich fürchte mich … «_

 **(Aus Afrika)**

 _Wir schreiben den Herbst des Jahres 1783. Die Welt ist im Wandel und viele derer, die unterdrückt worden waren, wagen einen Aufstand, eine Revolution. Unausgesprochene Gedanken in den Tiefen der Seelen. Ein jeder spürte, dass es niemals mehr so sein würde wie es einst war. Die Großen fielen und die Schwachen siegten und doch wagte es noch keiner jene Worte auszusprechen: „Wir stürzen sie … die Monster an der Macht. Wenn sie machthungrig sind … wenn sie selbstsüchtig sind - so lasst sie uns stürzen …"_

Ruhig glitt die bleiche Hand durch das tiefschwarze Haar, strich darüber wie in Trance, langsam und immer wieder, ehe sie hin und wieder einmal still hielt, an einer anderen Stelle von Neuem begann und schließlich das Ende der Bewegung in den ewig langen Spitzen fand. Wie ein fließender Teppich aus einem Rabenschwarz lag er auf ihr und bedeckte jede Stelle ihres entblößten Körpers. Sein Blick ruhte dagegen auf der Brust der Vampirin, die er sanft liebkoste. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, während er ihrem Gedankenreigen lauschte, der so seltsam sorglos und erleichtert war. Durchströmt von Sommernächten und Hitzetagen längst vergessener, uralter Zeiten.

Er lag auf ihr wie ein kleiner Junge auf seiner Mutter - in der Hoffnung, diese würde ihm eine beruhigende Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen - und lächelte sanft. In seinem Innern stellte er sich die Frage, ob es denn gut war, dass sie keinerlei Nervosität angesichts dessen, was nun käme …

Die Nacht war voll Liebe gewesen und nun ruhten die beiden vor einem brennenden Kamin in ihrem privatesten Schlafgemach. Sie warteten auf die hereinbrechende Nacht und wie sie sich ihnen darbieten würde, doch mit einem Mal durchbrach der Graf die Ruhe und hob den dunklen Schopf, sodass seine Haare über den Bauch der dunkelblonden Römerin fuhren und sie kitzelten.

Dadurch erwachte auch sie aus ihrem Traum und lächelte jenen dunklen Augen entgegen. Ein kleiner Liebesstoß durchfuhr sie, als seine Lippen das seltsame und von so vielen Ländern und Unsterblichen in dieser Welt gefürchtete Lächeln formten, jenes wahnwitzige Lächeln, das leicht schelmisch und doch voll Liebe war. Keineswegs wie ein Gaukler lächelte oder ein König gnädig herab sah, sondern so wie nur _er_ es zu tun pflegte.

Sulpicia sprach die ihm so verhassten Worte nun laut, nachdem sie jeden Winkel von Aros Verstand mit ihren besorgten Gedanken getränkt hatte. Er verzog bereits die schönen Augenbrauen und sah ins Feuer hinein: »Wieso fürchtest du dich so sehr? Du hast keinen Grund.«

Ehe eine Antwort seine Lippen verließ, wählte er sie mit Bedacht und sah sich stattdessen im Raum um, in dem sich außer dem großen, stolzen Kamin nur kleine Schränke, Kommoden und Regale fein säuberlich am Rande säumten. Nur wenige Türen führten zu weiteren Gemächern und ein kleiner Tisch mit Blut hatte Einzug gehalten … »Ich fürchte mich nicht. «, log er.

Sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme und fühlte die Bewegung seiner Finger, als er über die kleine Senke ihrer Hüfte strich. Sollte ihr dies die Sinne rauben? _Und wieso belügst du mich?!,_ dachte sie klar und in Worten so laut, dass er zusammenzuckte _._ »Soll ich dir ein kleines Geheimnis verraten, um deren Existenz du anscheinend noch nicht Wissens bist? «, sie lächelte.

Der Graf stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf und durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick, der keineswegs erbost, doch eindringlich und in gewisser Weise auch zutiefst besorgt war. Zugleich waren dort Unglaube und Selbstzweifel. Sulpicia lacht glockenhell bei diesem Anblick und strich ihm nochmals übers Haar. »Was ist denn der Ursprung der Furcht, die so sehr aus deinen Augen spricht? «

»Es ist keine Furcht. Ich weiß schlichtweg noch immer nicht, ob es _richtig_ ist, Sulpicia. « Er flüsterte es nur, »Wir haben nur noch so wenig Zeit und ich fühle mich bereits, als würde meinen Fingern alles entrinnen. Sobald ich diesen Raum verlasse, muss ich sprechen, muss ich vortreten und erklären, wie wir vorgehen, ihnen mein Vertrauen schenken und auf das ihre hoffen, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist … Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zeit reif ist. «

Ihre Stimme wurde streng. »Rede nicht so einen Unsinn! Wie lange hast du es durchdacht und geplant? Wie lange schon sprechen und urteilen _sie_ in unserem Namen und geben uns allen Grund ihnen zu vertrauen? Deine Idee war ein Geniestreich und diese Versammlung ist lediglich die Krönung deiner Idee, die endlich folgen muss. Jeder weiß das und niemand spricht dem auch nur annähernd so viel Bedeutung zu wie du es tust. Niemand zweifelt auch nur annähernd so viel wie du oder ist so nervös. Ich bitte dich … « Ihr Lächeln wurde sanft. »Sie werden sich nicht an die Kehle gehen. «

»Genie oder nicht … es war die Idee eines kleinen, träumenden Jungen … Es - «

Sie unterbrach seine übertriebenen Worten und er bereute sie sofort. »Ein Junge, der viele Jahre lang lernte und lehrte, Erfahrung sammelte, alle Länder und Völker dieser Welt bereiste, ihren Untergang und ihr Aufblühen miterlebte. _Alles_ sahen wir. Die weisesten Bettler und dümmsten Könige, die schönsten Bauten und schmutzigsten Straßen … Und dies haben wir alles allein getan. All die Jahre haben wir in dieser Welt allein gelebt und _geherrscht_ , und Herrschen der richtige Begriff, mein Lieber. Es ist Zeit …«

»Worauf möchtest du hinaus? «, fragte er und ließ sich wieder auf ihre Brust nieder.

»Dass du verstehst! Und du hörst meine Gedanken, Aro … also verstelle dich nicht. Du hättest diese Idee schon vor Jahrhunderten ausführen können! Es ist Zeit! Niemand glaubte noch daran, dass es je passiert. Du hast alles perfekt durchdacht, die richtigen Personen gewählt, die richtigen Länder - im Vertrauen … «

»Viele können sich untereinander nicht leiden, meine Schöne … Es wird Komplikationen geben. Ich habe Angst, dass wir uns bei den Versammlungen nicht einig sind und dass am Ende diese glorreiche Idee, wie du sie nennst, in Feuer und Rauch aufsteigen wird. Zwar kennen sie sich alle seit Jahrhunderten, doch jeder von ihnen in einem Raum versammelt – das hat es noch nicht gegeben! Eine Versammlung eines solchen _Ausmaßes_! «, er gestikulierte wild, als könne er noch immer nicht ganz verstehen, was er da ins Leben gerufen hatte, »auch wenn sie schon seit so vielen Jahren für uns richten, spionieren, informieren, Aufgaben erfüllen und das Recht in der jeweiligen Kultur vertreten... kommt es mir wie das lächerliche Reinwaschen von einer tiefen, uralten Schuld vor. Wir allein sind die Leidtragenden, wir allein waren wie Tyrannen in dieser Welt … «

»Aber ist es nicht das, was du möchtest?! Was ihr drei immer wolltet? Niemals mit „König" angesprochen werden … Dennoch bist du das, Aro, und ich könnte mich getrost die Gemahlin eines weisen _Königs_ nennen. Auch heute wird es nicht anders sein, sehr zu deinem Leidwesen. Du wirst auch heute wie ein _König_ sprechen müssen. Doch vergiss nicht, dass du nicht allein bist. Sie werden schon sehr bald verstehen, dass es nicht so ist und nicht so sein soll. Das ist nicht der Grundgedanke. «

Aro seufzte und sie fuhr fort, in der Hoffnung, ihn mit diesen letzten Worten ganz zu beruhigen: »Die Welt ist im Wandel, Aro … Sieh nach Frankreich! « Nun lag es an ihr zu seufzen. »Was rede ich da nur … Wie oft haben wir dieses Gespräch nun schon geführt? Alle Welt sieht und spürt, was dort vor sich geht. Die Franzosen bahnen einen neuen Weg für uns … einen besseren, einen, den die Gemeinschaft bestreitet, ohne eine Führungsposition … Eine Revolution des Proletariats. Eine Welt, die erkannt hat, dass ein jeder König sein kann, sofern er frei ist. «

»Bei den Menschen … Doch in unserer Welt ist es stets dasselbe: _Ihr_ Plan ist es nämlich, uns zu zerstören! «, rief er plötzlich laut und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornigen, schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. Selbstverständlich bereute Sulpicia sofort ihn auf dieses Thema gebracht zu haben, doch wie konnte sie nicht, wenn jeder Gedanke im Schloss davon erfüllt war? Seit Monaten, Jahren fieberten sie auf diesen Tag hin.

»Lass uns dieses Gespräch nicht führen, Sulpicia. «, sagte Aro schließlich, »Ich fühle mich nicht wie ein König, sondern wie … ein Anführer am Eingang durch die Hölle, hindurch durch etwas großes und … anstrengendes. « Sulpicia lachte und erwiderte es gequält. _Na also …_ Nach einigen Minuten der Stille und des Zögerns fügte er hinzu: »Ja … Frankreich wird uns leiten und ich kann von Gottes Gnade ausgehen – falls es sie denn gibt –, da er einen von ihnen in unsere Reihen geschickt hat. «

»Raphael ist ein großer Schatz für diese Unternehmung. Er ist politisch gewandt, informiert und weise. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand hat vor uns zu stürzen oder zu verdrängen. Niemand verzichtet auf uralten, wertvollen Rat. Sie alle wissen, dass es auf diesem Weg am besten ist. Ein unsterbliche Rat - wie faszinierend! Ich denke, dass keiner es abwarten kann die Diskussionen zu beginnen! « Sulpicia lächelte ihn an. » Und nun fass etwas Mut und begrüße sie in deinem Namen. Ich weiß, dass auch du von deiner Idee besessen bist und dich darauf freust. Sei nicht zu ernst und nicht zu fröhlich - das ist mein Rat. Sei wie ein Freund zu ihnen. Sei du selbst. «

»Ernste Versammlungen können niemals von freundlichem Sinnen ausgehen, Sulpicia. «

Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn lange, ihre bleichen Lippen trafen seine unerwartet und in Gedanken tröstete sie ihn, liebte ihn und hauchte ihm entgegen, er solle die Furcht endlich begraben. »Lass das brodelnde Feuer Frankreichs uns anstecken und den Weg erhellen, den wir so lange in Dunkelheit bestritten. Lass die Gemeinsamkeit siegen, den Zusammenhalt, die Demokratie! «, hauchte sie an sein Ohr und küsste seine Schläfe. Sie wiederholte immer und immer wieder, dass er es genießen sollte. Er nickte schwach und ging davon aus, dass er die nächsten Tage und immer, wenn er sie sah, all jene Gedanken begraben müsste. Sie wäre sein Anker in diesen Tagen und die Rettung, wenn sie ihn allzu sehr übermannten.

Nach einer Weile erhoben sie sich und liefen in das nebenliegende Ankleidezimmer.

»Ich frage mich, was Caius und Athenodora gerade tun … ob sie ebenso in Gedanken versunken sind wie wir? Ob sie ebenfalls nervös und angespannt sind? Dass Marcus kein bisschen nervös ist, kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen. Wenn sich jemand darauf freut und keinen Funken Furcht davor verspürt, dann ist es er. «, sie lachte laut auf und ihr Blick verlor sich in der Ferne.

Aro trat von hinten an sich heran und lächelte traurig.

Sulpicia legte den Kopf leicht schief und fuhr fort: »Und das ist auch richtig so … er vertraut dir, das ist alles. Du solltest das auch tun und nicht vergessen, dass du nicht allein bist. Die Ansammlung an fürchterlichen Gedanken kann ich dir nicht nehmen, doch wir sind auf deiner Seite, ein ganzes _Schloss_ ist auf deiner Seite. Immerhin ist es nicht nur _dein_ Ziel, das du verfolgst. Wir alle haben an dieser Idee mitgewirkt. Also … lehne dich zurück und genieße jeden Moment Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Sache entwickelt.«

Sie sprachen nicht mehr viel, ehe Sulpicia sich das Korsett von Aro zuschnüren ließ. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte in ihr ebenmäßiges Spiegelbild, das sie kritisch beäugte. Die Harre band sie hinauf, sodass einige neckische Strähnen ihren entblößten Hals hinab fielen ... Der kleine Ankleideraum, der mit ein, zwei Kerzen beleuchtet war, besaß einen riesengroßen, goldenen Spiegel. Das Paar beobachtete sich darin.

»Eine schwarze Kette würde dir schmeicheln. «, flüsterte er und deutete auf eine, doch sie schüttelte streng den Kopf. »Aro … dies ist kein Ball eines Königs würdig. Dies ist … größer und doch auf eine Weise kleiner gehalten. Ich möchte nicht wie des Grafen Braut aussehen, ich möchte schlichter sein und so aussehen, als wäre dies alles eine Kleinigkeit und - « ihr stockte die Luft, als er zu einem letzten, harten Zug ansetzte, wohl in der neckischen Absicht, sie verstummen zu lassen. Sie war fertig …

Er lehnte sich nach vorn und hauchte an ihr Ohr: »Ich danke dir für alles. «, danach strich er noch einmal über ihre schmale Taille und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der dunkle Graf würde die ganze Zeit über, in der sie sich ankleideten, nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er wusste, welch großer Schritt dies war und wie groß die Macht, die sie in einem gewissen Maß zu teilen bereit waren. Er wusste, was ein falscher Schritt bedeuten würde und dass er, nur er allein, die Schuld tragen würde.

Schon bald würden die ältesten Vampire der Welt eintreffen, unsterblichen Rat halten und einem Ball des Todes beiwohnen, der seinesgleichen suchte …

Chelsea glaubte sogar, es fröstelte sie, als der schneidende Wind des Herbstes durch die Gassen heulte. Die Lichter der Häuser waren erloschen und nur wenige Lampen zitterten noch in der Kälte. In der Ferne sangen die Ratten ihr schmutziges Lied und fiepten in den Straßengräben der kleinen toskanischen Stadt. Der glänzende Regen von vorletzter Nacht war auf dem alten Pflaster der Stadt noch immer sichtbar und die Tore des Hofes waren geöffnet.

Ein paar schlaflose Menschen versuchten beim Vorübergehen hin und wieder etwas zu sehen, immerhin waren diese Türen _niemals_ geöffnet. Es schien, als warte das dunkle Geschlecht der »Medici« auf hohen Besuch, der so selten kam wie sie zu sehen waren. Keiner der Menschen wusste, dass die Grafen und Gräfinnen dort über sie wachten. Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht. Seit Wochen wurde bereits gemunkelt und grausige Gerüchte hingen in der Luft wie dicker Rauch. Es wurde geredet. »Das Tor steht offen …«, sagten sie allüberall.

Die junge Schottin warf einen nervösen Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Knaben, der etwas ins Auge zu fassen schien, das Chelsea nicht sah. Er blickte in die dichten Gassen am Fuße des sanften Hügels, der das Schloss vom Rest der Stadt trennte. Er wirkte, als wisse er über die Situation besser Bescheid als sie und ganz genau, _wen_ er als erstes zu erwarten und was er zu tun hatte. Streng sah er aus, kaum wie ein Junge von 12 Wintern, sondern wie ein reifer Mann von mehr als 400 Jahren, die er bereits auf jener verfluchten Erde verbracht hatte.

Während die beiden warteten, rätselte die Vampirin, ob man ihn vielleicht mehr eingeweiht hatte als sie. Kannte er den hohen Besuch und wusste, wer gleich auf sie zukommen würde? Keiner verlor ein Wort, beide starrten sie in die Dunkelheit der Gassen, mit dem Eingang des Schlosses im Rücken und dem Licht einer flackernden Öllampe zur rechten. Nur Alecs leises Seufzen ließ die Vampirdame fragend aufsehen.

Sie waren hierher geschickt worden, um die ersten Gäste zu begrüßen. Eine besondere Aufgabe. Seit Tagen war das Schloss in heller Aufruhr. Zimmer wurden freigemacht für die Wochen oder Monate, in denen die Vampire hier hausen würden, ein wenig gesäubert wurde das Schloss auch und die Frauen legten sich die schönsten Kleider für den anstehenden Ball zurecht. Alles glänzte wie in seiner Hochzeit! Die ernsten Hintergründe wurden verdrängt und die meisten Wächter wussten sowieso nichts Genaueres und nutzten diesen Anlass, um zu glänzen. Chelsea selbst wusste auch nicht viel, nur, dass es hohe Gäste sein würden und vor allem sehr _alte_ ... Einige Vampire dieser Welt wurden erwartet – mächtiger als jeder menschliche Tyrann oder König es jemals gewesen war.

»Sie ist zu früh … natürlich ist sie das. «, hauchte der Junge neben ihr mit seiner hellen Tenorstimme und kniff die dunklen Augen ein wenig zusammen, um in der spärlichen Dunkelheit etwas entdecken zu können. Chelsea aber roch und sah gar nichts.

»Wen meinst du? «, fragte sie und fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Sie war doch noch zu jung für solch eine Aufgabe! Wieso kamen nicht die Meister persönlich, um diese mächtigen Vampire zu begrüßen, immerhin waren es ihre Gäste und sie sind weit gereist?! Sie war so nervös, dass sie sich beinahe wie ein schwacher Mensch vorkam. Was sollte sie denn zu ihnen sagen?

»Fürchte dich nicht, Chelsea. Nur eines solltest du haben: Respekt. Sie werden nicht umsonst in ihren Ländern kaum minder behandelt als wir, auch wenn niemand dort etwas um ihre zukünftige Aufgabe weiß. Sie sind bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht mehr und nicht weniger als. Sozusagen die Fürsten der Finsternis. «, lachte er und Chelsea stimme mit ein.

Falsch lag er mit dieser Anrede allerdings nicht, denn sie waren genau dies und nicht umsonst von ihrem Meister erwählt worden. Vampire, die mit ihren Herren ein freundschaftliches Band teilten, mussten von wahrlich besonderer Natur sein! Und _ihr_ wurde die sonderbare Ehre zuteil, sie zuerst kennenzulernen, wobei sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie sie nur wegen ihres geringen Alters nicht kannte. Sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was in den Herzen ihrer Meister nun vor sich gehen musste. Welch Nervosität _sie_ zu ertragen hatten. Sie hatte lediglich Angst davor, sich zu blamieren. Wie lächerlich.

»Da ... «, raunte Alec auf einmal mit seinem altenglischen Akzent und bohrte die schwarzen Augen noch mehr in die Finsternis, ehe sich seine Augen voller Erkenntnis weiteten. Die Lampe in ihrem Rücken war wie ein Irrlicht in einem tiefen Sumpf, das den Vampiren den Weg durch die Dunkelheit der Stadt weisen sollte.

Aus den Schatten der schlafenden Häuser schälte sich eine tiefschwarze Gestalt heraus. Sie wirkte sanft und filigran in ihrer Erscheinung, doch zugleich auch weise, vorsichtig und stolz. Sie war in Begleitung von vier weiteren Personen. Zart wie ein Mädchen glitt sie durch die Nacht und war dennoch eine erwachsene Frau. Das lange Haar wehte im Licht des Mondes und hatte die Farbe von schwärzester Kohle, ebenso wie die beiden menschlichen Begleiterinnen es trugen. Das Gesicht wurde von den dunklen Schatten der Häuser noch von allen Sinnen betrogen.

 _Die japanische Fürstin._

Während die drei Gestalten sich ihnen näherten, spürte Chelsea Kälte und Erregung in ihr aufkommen. _Erstaunen und Neugierde_. In einem winzigen Eck ihrer Gedanken fragte sie sich, ob sie denn jemals eine asiatische Vampirin gesehen hatte und wenn ja, von solch einer Schönheit?

So viele Vampire aus einem so seltsamen Grunde heraus zu versammeln ..! Fünfzig Vampire - die Ratsmitglieder und deren Familien - oder gar mehr in _diesem_ einen Schloss? Die gesamte Welt der Nacht … Konnte so etwas Seltsames passieren?! Jeder wusste, dass der Vampir an sich ein Einzelgänger war. Die Volturi waren bereits ein Wunder auf Erden. Konnte es also noch andere geben wie sie, die _verstanden_? Jene, die uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen wollten? Waren wir nicht allein? Gab es noch andere, die nicht allein sein wollten in der Ewigkeit?

Sie verdrängte die Gedanken, als sie ihr Gesicht endlich genauer ausmachen konnte. Mitte dreißig war sie, doch so schön wie eine Meisterin … nein, dies war sie nicht – wer könnte dies? Doch ihre Macht und Weisheit erregten Chelsea und erfüllte sie mit Hunger nach Taten, die sie in diesem Leben noch nicht vollbringen konnte. Sie hatte weise Augen, mit tiefen Schatten durchsetzt. Viel gesehen und viel gelitten. Und dennoch hatte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches selbstbewusst, spielerisch und etwas arrogant wirkte, als wolle sie sagen: „Nanu … wer seid _Ihr_ denn?" Es gab so vieles, was in ihren Augen lag. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie viele solcher Personen an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend sich noch zu sehen geben würden ... sie wäre nicht so überrascht. Schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie einen der Ältesten sah, der nicht einer ihrer Herrn oder Herrinnen war.

Der Junge englischen Blutes verneigte sich tief, voller Ehrfurcht. Ein helles Lachen ertönte, das bereits in diesem Klang eine andere Sprache, eine andere Art zu leben, ja vielleicht sogar eine andere Religion verriet - Chelsea erwachte wieder.

»Ich grüße Euch, meine Herrin … Ihr seid die Erste. «, grüßte Alec.

Sie hatte ewig langes, schwarzes und glänzendes Haar, dazu geschminkte Augen, die nun auf Chelsea gerichtet waren und ihr tief in die Seele hineinzublicken schienen. Ihre Ohren waren mit Gold geschmückt, ihre Lippen mit dunklem Scharlachrot versehen und der rotschwarze Kimono … eine Kunst für sich. Wie eine asiatische Fürstin aus der Edo-Zeit ... Sie hatte vergessen, wie ihre Meister einst auf sie gewirkt hatten, nachdem sie den Sinn dieses Lebens verstanden hatte?

»Meine Lieben … ich grüße euch. Dein Name, Mädchen, ist mir nicht gewahr. Ich … wie sagt man es in euren Worten …? _Bin überrascht, ein mir unbekanntes Gesicht zu sehen_. Mit solch einer Begrüßung hätte ich nicht gerechnet. «, sie sprach Italienisch mit starkem, japanischem Akzent. Es klang geheimnisvoll und war schwer zu verstehen und ihre singende, immerzu hauchende Stimme wirkte, als wolle sie einen an der Nase herumführen. Das ständige Lächeln vor allem …

»Mein Name ist Alec, meine Dame, und dies ist Chelsea. Wir sind Wächter des Schlosses … «, erklärte Alec mit kraftvoller Stimme und neigte erneut sein Haupt. Chelsea tat es ihm gleich – aus Furcht, irgendetwas Falsches zu tun. Die Vampirin wandte interessiert den Kopf und nickte wissend.

»Alec, Alec! Natürlich … der zweite des verfluchten Blutes, nicht wahr? «, lachte sie. Chelsea dachte, sie hätte sich wegen ihres schlechten Akzentes verhört, also blickte sie schnell zu Alec, um dessen Reaktion darauf zu sehen. Dieser erhob sich langsam wieder, dabei zog er kaum merklich die Brauen zusammen. Dann nickte er. _Der zweite des verfluchten Blutes?_

»Chelsea? «, fragte Alec leise, schaute jedoch nicht zu ihr. Seine helle Tenorstimme brachte sie lediglich dazu aufzuhorchen und die Augen von der schönen Japanerin zu nehmen, die langsam den Kopf zu ihr neigte und ebenso freundlich lächelte.

Und zum ersten Mal nahm sie die vier menschlichen Gestalten wahr, zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen mit ebenso schwarzem Haar und gesenktem Kopf. Sie sahen nur in den Boden und hoben ihre Köpfe nicht, auch nicht, als Alec ihnen einen interessierten Blick zukommen ließ. Ihr Blut duftete herrlich … gar so wie es Weihrauch für sie in der Kirche getan hatte, als sie noch ein katholisches Mädchen gewesen war und dieser ihr stets das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Frieden gegeben hatte. Sie waren unfassbar gehorsam.

»Ja? «

»Unterrichte den Grafen von Lady Myus Ankunft. Schnell. «, sagte er hastig und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ die Schottin den nebligen Vorhof und verschwand in der Wärme des Schlosses.

»Bin ich so früh? Dies lag nicht in meiner Absicht. «, säuselte Myu und kam ein wenig näher. Alec erwiderte ihr Lächeln unsicher und ließ es geschehen, dass sie mit einem Fingern über seine Wange strich und dass sie sein braunes Haar aus seiner Stirn wischte.

»Nein Myu – Sama, ich denke, der Meister ist begeistert und erleichtert, dass Ihr die Erste seid. «, antwortete er ehrlich und schloss die Augen. Als sich ihre kühlen Fingerspitzen von seinem Gesicht entfernten verspürte er eine solche Traurigkeit, als müsse er weinen. Sie erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an eine besondere Meisterin vor sehr langer Zeit mit einem Namen, den er nicht einmal denken durfte. Auch sie war ein wenig so gewesen: Undurchschaubar, geheimnisvoll … verführerisch, doch waren es Wahnsinn und Grausamkeit, von denen sie verzehrt worden war. Doch dies wäre wieder eine völlig andere Geschichte.

»Myu … ich grüße dich. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich in unserem Schloss begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe ,die Reise ist problemlos vonstattengegangen? «, begrüßte der Herr die Asiatin mit wohlgewählten Worten. Sein Lächeln war zu einem ekstatischen herangewachsen, als Chelsea ihm von Myus berichtet hatte. Sulpicia und er waren zwar überrascht über die frühe Ankunft gewesen, doch hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er sofort vorausgehen sollte.

Er beugte sich hinab, um auf ihren behandschuhten Handrücken einen Kuss zu hauchen und wirkte dabei nicht so, als wolle er ihre Gedanken erfahren oder wissen, was sie fühlte, sondern so als bräuchte er nur ihr Lächeln sehen, um zu wissen, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte.

Myu hielt dagegen an keiner Etikette fest und umarmte den König, nachdem sie ihn kurz gemustert hatte. Er erwiderte die herzliche Geste und so verharrten sie einige Sekunden und lächelten beide.

»Es ist schön, dich zu sehen … «, lachte sie und strich ihm über das lange Haar, eine Geste, die Chelsea ein wenig verwirrte und sie doch sehr erfreute. Es war wie eine Bestätigung, die ihr sagte: Wir sind nicht alleine in dieser finstren Welt. Wir haben Freunde an unserer Seite, die unser Handeln nicht verurteilen. Nun wäre es lediglich offiziell.

»Haben wir ein wenig Zeit? Würdest du mich ein Stück begleiten? «, fragte Myu Aro, der in diesem Moment nicht so recht wusste, was er zu sagen, zu denken oder zu fühlen hatte. Solch ein Sturm musste in seinem Herzen toben! Die Aufregung wie vor einem großen Fest oder der Geburt eines Kindes. »Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, alleine. Bevor jenes Chaos losbricht. Darf ich das? « Sie lachte schelmisch und schien sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie in dieser Hinsicht irgendein Privileg genoss.

Der alte Etrusker zögerte lange und warf einen Blick zu den beiden Wächtern. Das Zögern ihres Herrn bedeutete so viel wie: _Dies ist nicht für eure Ohren bestimmt_ , daher kehrten Alec und Chelsea ins Schloss zurück. Mit hängenden Schultern und traurigem Gemüt. Chelsea hätte seine Antwort zu gerne gehört.

Die Nacht war still und eisig, obwohl der Herbst bisher noch warm war. Die alten Straßen waren zu jener Jahreszeit von keiner dicken Staub - und Schmutzschicht bedeckt, da sie nicht die Nachteile der Neuzeit genoss wie andere Städte der Welt. Sie war schon immer sauber und unberührt von aller Schandtat gewesen. Der ölige, dicke Nebel kam nicht bis hinab zwischen die Häuser, die teils so eng waren, dass man glaubte von ihnen gefressen zu werden, sondern verweilte wie ein lauerndes Raubtier knapp unter den Dächern. Das ungünstige, ungleichmäßige Kopfsteinpflaster würde so mancher Dame obendrein Unbehagen verschaffen.

Aro starrte hinauf zu den brennenden Kerzen in den Häusern, in denen Ruhe und Schlaf eingekehrt waren. Niemand erahnte, dass dort draußen außer Ratten und Scharlatanen noch feine Leute unterwegs waren, die für ihren Schutz und ihr Geleit alles geben würden. Er vernahm das leise Schnarchen eines Mannes und das Seufzen einer weinenden Frau, das Schreien eines kleinen Kindes in seiner Krippe, Türschlagen, Hämmern des örtlichen Schmiedes und die einnickende Stadtwache vor dem alten Tor in ihren schönen Uniformen. Diese Stadt schlief und folgte dem Rad der Zeit nur gemächlich und wie es ihr beliebte. So eine kleine, „unbedeutende" Stadt mitten in der Toskana – der Geburtsort eines so großen Werkes? Unbegreiflich! Aro lächelte selig. Die Stadt seiner Geburt hatte sich ... _sehr_ verändert.

Die Japanerin an seiner Seite behielt das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ließ sich am Arm durch die Nacht geleiten, hindurch durch die gewundenen, steilen und flachen Gassen, hinüber über menschenleere Piazze, deren lebendige Existenz nur von den plätschernden Brunnen verraten wurde.

Sie erregten Aufmerksamkeit. Unruhige Blicke wurden aus den Fenstern geworfen und der milde Fackelschein der Öllampen an den Wänden der Gemäuer zitterte, wenn sie vorüber liefen. Der Mann erhob sein Wort, ohne die Vampirin dabei anzusehen. »Ich kann ich nicht glauben, dass ich dich vor mir sehe, Myu. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass alsbald das gesamte Schloss voll von _ihnen_ sein wird … Ich freue mich. « Ein jungenhaftes Lächeln, vom Schatten verschwommen.

Myu lachte verschwörerisch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Sie drückte seine Hand, die ihn führte, um ihn zu zwingen ihr in die Augen zu blicken. »Deine Freude ist berechtigt, vielleicht auch die Nervosität, _Angst_ jedoch nicht! Wir lauschen _deinen_ Worten, Aro! Es wird sicher sittlich vonstattengehen. Das hoffe ich. «, ihr Lächeln verschwand kurz und sie sah zu Aro, der den starken Akzent ihrer Worte genoss und über ihren Sinn nachdachte. Er wunderte sich, dass sie dieselben Worte wie seine Gattin benutzte.

»Dasselbe sagte bereits Sulpicia … «, seufzte er und lächelte.

»Und sie behält recht. Nun ich höre? Was wird uns erwarten? Hast du Angst, wie wir auf alles reagieren werden und euch doch in Stücke reißen …? «

»Vielleicht … «, neckte er und wurde dann wieder ernst. »Womöglich fürchte ich mich vor der Macht, die mir zuteilwird? Vor zu viel der Anerkennung und Erwartung ... Ich fürchte auch, dass ich zu spät damit begann. Ich kenne und liebe euch alle eine sehr lange Zeit … Ich war immer zu feige für diesen letzten Schritt und dachte, dass die Welt noch nicht bereit wäre. « Aro hatte nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Frau nicht viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken und bis jetzt war es ihm nicht ganz klar. Myu gegenüber aber, die eine jener war, denen er es später so und so unterbreiten müsste , könnte er wahrheitsgetreu antworten.

»Aber du _teilst_ die Macht doch mit uns? Darum geht es doch.«, beruhigte sie ihn und betrachtete Aro dabei, wie er auf dem kleinen Platz hin - und herlief, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Das schwarze, teuflische Haar wehte bei jeder Drehung. »Und nein, du hast den Rat nicht zu spät einberufen. In Japan sagen wir: _Erreichen die Kirschbäume im Frühling zu hastig ihre Schönheit, werden sie schneller welk …_ Hast du das verstanden? « Sie hatte es auf japanisch gesprochen, da sie wusste wie sehr sich der Herr für ihre Sprache interessierte.

Aro nickte gedankenverloren. Sie fuhr fort: » So viel Unheil gibt es auf dieser Welt und damit meine ich auch in der unsterblichen Welt... So viele Gegner und Hass, dass _ein_ Reiskorn nur, ein Stückchen nur, _ein_ Freund es vermag, alles zu verändern oder zum Guten zu wenden. «, sprach sie sanft. »Du hast den perfekten Zeitpunkt gewählt, denn die Welt ist dabei sich zu verändern. Sie lernt noch immer und steckt noch immer in Kinderschuhen! Jeder Zeitpunkt davor hätte Unbehagen in der Vampirwelt ausgelöst und die Schrecken darauf wären kaum vorstellbar! Außerdem agieren wir doch bereits seit Jahren an deiner Seite? Niemand stimmte dir leichtfertig zu und viele haben etwas geopfert hierfür, somit stehen wir jetzt alle treu hinter deinem Wort. «

»Ja, das glaube ich ja, aber - «

»Du verstehst mich nicht, sonst gäbe es kein Aber! Hör zu: So viele Menschen, deren Leben ich beendete und jeden Tropfen, den ich voll Freude über das Geschenk getrunken hatte - _Unsterblichkeit_. So ist es auch hier. Ich _trinke_ von deiner Idee. Mit Begeisterung! « Sie lächelte und es war ihre Art so fremd und zart zu gestikulieren. Sie trat näher zu Aro und das Lächeln verschwand, als sie träumend in sein perfektes Antlitz blickte, das solch eine Schönheit besaß, dass es schmerzte. So schlimm, dass sie ihr Gesicht verzog. »Und es ist wahr, was sich die Leute über deine Augen erzählen … Wunderschön … und doch verrückt und voll bitterer Leere. «

Aro zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ es geschehen, dass sie nun auch - wie bei Alec zuvor - seine Wange berührte, die wie die einer gemeißelten Puppe aussah. Damit prasselten unfreiwillig ihre Gedanken auf ihn ein. Auch sie schloss die Augen und hauchte: »Unergründlich wie kalter Stein, sagt man ... doch ich glaube das nicht. Du bist ein fröhlicher Mann, Aro, ein guter Mann, doch heute so traurig, so melancholisch? Nicht so machtvoll und welttragend? Wieso sehe ich Verzweiflung und Kummer in diesem so überirdisch schönen Gesicht …? Wie bei einem Mädchen, das seine Puppe mit einem Mal gering achtet? «

Aro lachte. Er wandte sich ab, blickte zum Vollmond hinauf und schloss wieder die Augen.

»Wieso hörst du nicht auf all die Damen, die dir gut zureden?! Und auf deine mächtigen Brüder? Ist es denn so schwer, es auf sich zukommen zu lassen?! Jetzt kannst du nichts mehr ändern! «

Arr hatte solche Angst vor etwas neuem. So wie seine _Schwester_ stets Angst davor gehabt hatte. _Teile jenes lang erarbeitete Geschenk nicht mit anderen, gib unsere Macht nicht fort, Lurantho_ ... hatte sie immer gesagt. Dieser Gedanke brannte wir Feuer in ihm. Er war falsch und konservativ. Eine neue Zeit brach an.

Eine Zeit der Vernunft. Frankreich ...

Doch der ältere Vampir sagte nichts mehr. Er schwieg und gab zu, dass sie recht hatte und das Sulpicia recht hatte. »Ich denke ... «, kicherte Myu, »wir belassen es bei diesem Gespräch. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bedrückt habe, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. « Ihr Italienisch war wahrlich perfekt. »Ich bin neugierig, wie diese erste Versammlung abläuft. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ins Schloss zurückkehren und du dich ein wenig beruhigst. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, sie alle zu sehen... «, Myu hakte sich wieder galant bei Aro unter und drängte diesen zum Schloss zurück. Die Alte Welt musste für sie so neu sein, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie ihr einen Besuch abstattete. Bei weitem nicht.

»Du hast mich nicht verärgert, Myu. «, gab Aro leise zu. Er müsste etwas sagen.

»Eines möchte ich noch loswerden ... «, sagte die, während sie genüsslichen Schrittes Richtung Schloss gingen. »Das Japan, das ich liebte, gehört zwar schon lange der Vergangenheit an, doch mein Herz hängt noch immer sehr daran. Ich kann nichts an dieser Sache ändern... Damals gab es Menschen, die wussten, wo sie stehen und wo ihr Platz ist und Vampire, die frei waren. Wir töteten weit entfernt von euch, ohne dass irgendwer darauf gesucht werden musste. Es war eine Welt aus Respekt und Achtung vor dem jeweils anderen Unsterblichen – das mittelalterliche Japan. Diese Zeiten haben sich geändert und heutzutage wird unser Leben zu leichtfertig verschenkt. Mit diesem Rat wird es uns gelingen diejenigen Vampire zu vernichten, die unüberlegte Dinge tun, und zum anderen die Flammen des lodernden Hasses in der Unsterblichen Welt zu löschen. Die Mitglieder sind Vampire aus sehr alter Zeit, somit ist es nur gut, sich in einer _neueren_ Zeit zu treffen, finde ich. «

»Also bist du aus deiner Liebe zur Vergangenheit hier? Suchst du nach Respekt? Suchst du das im Rat? Die alten Werte und Zeiten kehren niemals wieder, Myu, du solltest so weise sein und das langsam wissen. Die Jungen lehren wir es immer und du missachtest es … Die jungen Vampire waren schon immer ungestüm. Dass sich daran etwas geändert hat, ist Einbildung. Die Zeiten damals waren kaum besser als heute. Sieh mich nicht so an … natürlich fühle ich denselben Schmerz.«

»Womöglich sagst du die Wahrheit …«, sagte sie. »Aber es ist doch wirklich schrecklich. Trauern wir nicht alle den alten Zeiten nach? Oh, ich kann es nicht verhindern! Ich konnte es noch nie! Daher erfüllt es mich mit umso größerer Freude, nun all diese elendigen Scharlatane, alten Freunde und verwirrte Philosophen auf einem Haufen zu sehen! «

Aro lachte und die Asiatin stimmte mit ein.

»Mein Herr? «, fragte eine zaghafte Stimme in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr lockig über die schmalen Schultern und die schönen Lippen waren leicht geschürzt, erneut zu einer Frage bereit. Der Raum war nicht gänzlich dunkel, denn sie konnte weiter hinten ein erleuchtetes Eck sehen, das wohl ein edles Bad war. Ihr Herr war dort. Er lehnte vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ohne jede Emotion sein Antlitz – seit Minuten.

Die tiefe Stimme, die Chelsea antwortete, war schwach und dennoch neugierig: »Ich höre … «

»Er ist hier mein Herr ... und er äußerte den dringenden Wunsch, _Euch_ als aller erstes zu sehen. «, informierte Chelsea hastig. Heute war ein anstrengender und faszinierender Tag.

Ein Lächeln zuckte um Marcus' Lippen ...

Stille herrschte, ehe der zweite _Etruskerkönig_ aus dem kleinen Raum heraustrat - das leicht gewellte, tiefschwarze Haar hatte er zusammengefasst und einen dunklen Mantel aus rotem Brokat und Satin angelegt. Als der große Meister die Wächterin ins Auge fasste, senkte diese schnell ihr Haupt und verbeugte sich leicht. Die schöne, asiatische Vampirin war mit Meister Aro im Nichts verschwunden und Chelsea informierte Marcus nun darüber, dass nur wenige Minuten danach _er_ eingetroffen war. Meister Caius hatte sie dafür nicht in Erwägung gezogen, da er mit seiner Gattin und Meisterin Sulpicia wichtige Dinge erledigen musste, die irgendwie für die Begrüßung, die Versammlung oder den Ball vonnöten wären.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, doch ob es aus Überraschung, Wut oder gar Gleichgültigkeit heraus geschah, konnte sie nicht herauslesen. An letzterem zweifelt sie jedoch! Wie könnte er solch unfassbar wichtigem Besuch gegenüber gleichgültig sein? Das Schloss wirkte trotzdem wie unverändert in einem Todessschlaf versunken, als könne nichts etwas daran ändern.

»So ... ist _er_ also der Erste? Das ist … interessant. Somit beginnt es also … «, sinnierte Marcus vor sich hin und Chelsea hob fragend den Kopf. Als er an ihr vorbeilief und sie scheinbar nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigte, wurde ihr klar: Er war _auch_ aufgeregt! Nur hatte er eine bessere Selbstbeherrschung. Bei Meister Aro war es offensichtlicher gewesen. Bei Meister Caius äußerte es sich in Wut, Stress und Befehle für alles nur Erdenkliche.

Chelsea folgte ihm und musste dabei fast neben ihm her rennen. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, als sie versuchte mit ihm mitzuhalten. »Verzeiht mir, aber da irrt Ihr Euch. Er _ist_ nicht der Erste! «

Er hielt in seinem weitgreifenden Schritt plötzlich inne, dabei wehte der Gehrock zurück. »Nicht der Erste? «, fragte er drängend. »Wer ist vorher schon angekommen?! Rede! «

 _»Die asiatische Fürstin. «_ , stotterte Chelsea - zu sicher, dass er wüsste, wer gemeint war. Ein Lächeln ins Nichts war seine Antwort darauf, danach hastete er weiter ohne sein aktuelles Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Die ängstliche Chelsea zu seiner Rechten spürte auf einmal eine seltsam warme und sehr vertraute Aura immer näher auf sich zukommen. Sie war wie ein mächtiger Sonnenstrahl und dennoch wirkte sie gefährlich. Ihr Herr spürte es ebenfalls und noch ehe er den Besitzer der Aura sehen konnte, wusste er, dass dieser sich nicht verändert hatte. Dass sein behangenes, schwarzes Haar noch dasselbe war wie damals, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte – im Morgenland vor sehr langer Zeit. _Der Bezwinger der Christen_ nannte man ihn schändlicherweise. Das war einer der vielen törichten Namen, die die Unsterbliche und Sterbliche Welt ihm verliehen hatten. Ein Name, der dem Mann selbst nicht gerecht wurde.

Er war das älteste Mitglied im Rat, besaß die zweitgrößte Ansammlung an Menschen und Vampiren in der Welt, war einer der wenigen Kinder Didymes und obendrein ein Denker, der seinesgleichen suchte. Er verschmähte Gott nicht und war gläubig seiner großen Liebe verfallen: Dem Islam. Sein theologisches Wissen war grenzenlos, auch bezüglich anderer Religionen, und seine Lebensenergie endlos. Er lebte nicht wie viele andere Vampire , die in dunklen Höhlen über ihre Göttlichkeit nachdachten, sondern herzlich, offen gutmütig. Und doch war er streng all jenen gegenüber, die seinen Glauben verschmähten oder die Hoffnung an das Gute in der Welt verloren hatten. So herzlich wie er war, so konnte er grausam sein. Sein herrliches Lächeln täuschte.

Racheed ibn Salih Rahman Nasir ad-Din war sein voller Name, doch Freunden gegenüber genügte ein _Racheed_ vollkommen.

»Marcus! Das Schloss ist seit meinem letzten Besuch vor vielen Jahren kein bisschen kleiner geworden! «, rief er, mit starkem arabischem Akzent, und seine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt trat mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Grafen zu - eine typisch morgenländische Geste. Sein bodenlanges Gewand war mit Gold geschmückt und Chelsea staunte nicht schlecht. Er sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes königlich aus und stammte aus einer völlig anderen Kultur als Marcus. Als träfen Welten aufeinander. Dennoch hatten die beiden Männer Jahrhunderte lang dieselbe Welt geteilt und eine lange Freundschaft verband sie.

» _Salam aleikum_ , mein Freund! «, rief Racheed zum Gruße und voller Inbrunst.

Marcus trat ohne ein Wort heran, umarmte ihn, drückte ihn fest an sich, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als wären sie die treusten Freunde und lächelte freudig - Für die Schottin ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, als hätten sie einander schmerzlich vermisst. Die blitzenden, weißen Zähne in Racheeds nicht ganz so blassem, etwas dunklerem Gesicht waren heller als jede Sonne über Arabien, ebenso auch seine Ausstrahlung. Er war über und über mit Gold geschmückt, mit Ohrringen aus Smaragden, Opalen und Rubinen, mit verzierten Armreifen und langen Ketten. Ein Gedanke überkam Chelsea: Wie ein arabischer Sultan … Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie ein wenig ob des Größenunterschieds von ihm und Meister Marcus schmunzeln.

Dieser lachte nun und bekundete, wie sehr er sich freue, seinen alten Freund nun offiziell im Schloss begrüßen zu dürfen und dass sie nun in Ruhe alles besprechen könnten, was ihnen auf der Zunge lag. Racheed nickte eifrig bei jedem Wort des sonst so stillen Meisters mit dem schwarzem Humor.

Chelsea war sofort davon geeilt, als Racheed ihr seinen Namen genannt und freundlich den Wunsch geäußert hatte, einen der Herrn sprechen zu können. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt ihn in Augenschein zu nehmen und nun übertraf seine Gestalt sogar das Erscheinen der japanischen Dame. Wo aber waren die Frauen, die ihn begleitet hatten und die so verschleiert gewesen waren, dass man gerade die Augen hatte sehen können? Sie wusste es nicht. Chelsea sah sich um, erblickte jedoch nirgendwo das glänzende, wallende Haar der einen Frau, die so gut gerochen hatte, dass es ... _unnatürlich_ war. Vielleicht ein starkes Parfüm? Was war nur dieser Geruch gewesen? Die Araberin hatte die Schottin durch den Schlitz mit ihren wunderschönen, dunklen Augen eindringlich beobachtet und sich dabei geheimnisvoll hinter ihrem Mann versteckt, genau wie die anderen Mädchen. Allein an ihren Augen hatte man sehen können, dass sie gelächelt hatte. Um jeden Preis musste Chelsea ihr Gesicht sehen! Sie müsste später sowieso einiges in Erfahrung bringen! So viele neue Eindrücke! So viele neue Vampire, aus so vielen Winkeln der Welt! Und sie alle kannten die Meister ...

Sie wollte wissen, welch unglaubliche und interessante Geschichte Meister Marcus mit diesem Mann verband. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass dieser Graf sich mehr als jeder andere für die Religionen dieser Welt und auch für Wissenschaft, Alchemie und Philosophie interessierte. Er war sehr weltoffen, ließ sich dabei aber – im Gegensatz zu der weit verbreiteten Meinung, er wäre noch immer in Trauer wegen seiner Frau - jedoch sehr oft von seinen Emotionen leiten, ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem weißhaarigen Bruder, der dies oft besser verstecken konnnte: Die Rationalität in Person – Dieser interessierte sich nicht nur für vieles, er wusste es auch noch.

Erleichtert über den Umstand, dass Racheed ohne Komplikationen angekommen ist, lösten sie sich voneinander. Marcus ließ beide Hände auf Racheeds Schultern verweilen und blickte ihm lange und intensiv in die Augen. Und in diesem Blick lag alles. Ihr italienischer Herr sprach so sanft wie nur selten: » _Wa alaikum a'salam_ … «

Friede sei auch mit dir …

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und zügige Schritte verhallten auf dem Gang. Es war seine Angewohnheit so hastig zu laufen. Stets in Eile, stets aufrecht und stolz, meist Bücher unter dem Arm und die strengen Gesichtszüge in ein nachdenkliches Nichts gerichtet. Worüber dachte solch ein Mann nach, wenn er den Gang entlang lief, fragte man sich. Dachte er über das Recht nach, über Ethik und über das rechte Tun und Handeln? Oder über seine Frau, die Bücher, die er trug oder über gänzlich banale Dinge? _Niemand_ konnte es wissen, außer einer Person auf dieser Welt.

Noch ehe Caius aus seiner Bibliothek getreten war, noch ehe er die Klinke hatte loslassen können, fielen ihm wie von Geisterhand alle Bücher und Schriften aus der Hand. Er hatte sie Athenodora und Sulpicia noch dringend zeigen wollen, bevor alles begann. Doch jetzt krachten sie dumpf auf den Boden und blieben auf ihren schmerzenden, wunden Buchrücken liegen ...

Das Weißhaar zischte und das einzige, zu dem er noch fähig war, war ein kaltes, eisiges Lächeln, das trotz alledem jenem Respekt zollte, dem Respekt gebührte.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

Der älteste Unsterbliche der Welt suchte mit den Augen eine Fackel und daraufhin seinen Schatten, der ihn zu _seinem_ Ziel gemacht hatte. Er erspähte ihn langgezogen auf dem Boden, zusammen mit dem eines anderen Wesens, das sich endlich hinter einer Statue zeigte.

»Du bist spät, Naadir. «

»Ich hatte schließlich einen weiten Weg. «, wisperte eine belegte, männliche Stimme freundlich.

Murmeln hing über der Halle aus Marmor und edlem Holz wie ein dicker Vorhang. Die Weisheit, die dort das Zeitliche tränkte, schien kaum greifbar. Zu Mitternacht und in zarten Fackelschein getaucht, beinhaltete die Eingangshalle unzählige Gestalten von aristokratischen, geheimnisvollen, bis hin zu verängstigten Silhouetten. Alle waren sie von unterschiedlichster Natur und verrieten, jeder in seinem Maße, Wissen über Geschichte, Kultur und die Schönheit dieser Welt. Es war, als hätte diese selbst eine Tagung der Länder einberufen.

Das gigantische Haupttor wurde von zwei schwarzen Gestalten geschlossen, nachdem jeder angekommen war. Die ganze Stadt schien den Atem anzuhalten, so auch Emilia.

»Sieh sie dir an, Viljami. «, sagte sie.

Die blonde Skandinavierin stand etwas abseits der unsterblichen Menge und beäugte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und sie war beunruhigt. Ihr großer, leiblicher Bruder namens Viljami blickte zu ihr hinab und flüsterte beruhigend: »Du musst keine Angst haben. Du wirst sehen. Alles kommt so, wie es sein soll. Denk an Aros Worte. «

»Und wenn sie uns nicht wollen? Wenn wir es nicht können? «, fragte sie ängstlich, ehe sie einem verschleierten Augenpaar begegnete, das auf ihr lag. Mehr als dies war nicht sichtbar und offenbarte allein ein hohes Maß an Prunk und Reichtum. Nur wenige Atemzüge später wandte Emilia ihren Kopf zu ihren stummen Begleiterinnen – allesamt mit Gold über ihren Tüchern behangen.

Emilia schluckte. Alle waren sie hier. Alle Mitglieder des zukünftigen _Rates der Nacht_. Und sie? Sie war lediglich die Aushilfe ihrer geliebten Mutter, die wenige Monate vor diesem denkwürdigen Ereignis ermordet worden war und eigentlich an ihrer Stelle im Rat sein sollte. Das Schicksal hatte zugeschlagen und Emilia und Viljami waren noch immer in fürchterliche Trauer versunken.

Aro wusste um diese Trauer, doch hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als Viljami oder sie für Veeras Platz vorzuschlagen, auch wenn Emilia um viele Sommer zu jung und um viele Erlebnisse ärmer war. Sie war nicht bereit und doch musste sie es tun … Ihre Mutter hätte es so gewollt und sie würde Scham empfinden, unendliche Scham, würde sie Veeras Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Sie war zwar treuherzig und neugierig, doch viel, viel zu jung. Keiner unter 500 Jahren saß im Rat. Sie musste teilnehmen oder mit dem Geheimnis darum sterben.

Lautes Lachen durchdrang die Stille und Emilia sah auf. Sie kannte bereits einige Kollegen: Frankreich, Russland, Japan, Deutschland, Spanien … ja gar Peru, Australien und Saudi Arabien. Sie alle waren hier und wurden durch mächtige Namen vertreten. Und wer war sie? Eine gerade einmal 100 Jahre junge, unerfahrene Vampirin und deren Bruder – Skandinavien. Wie lächerlich! Zahlreiche Augen musterten sie. Große und kleine Männer; schöne und verschleierte Frauen sahen zu ihr hinüber, als wollten sie sagen: „Sieh das junge Ding! Was macht sie denn hier!?" Emilia ertrank in der riesigen Macht der hier Anwesenden.D och sicherlich bildete sie sich dies alles nur ein.

Jenes laute und singende Lachen von eben gehörte zu einer auffällig wenig blassen Vampirin – der Peruanerin Pascuala. Emilia wusste nicht viel über sie, doch der große Araber ihr gegenüber nannte sich Racheed. Der Besitzer eines gigantischen Tempels in Mekka, Anführer und Vater zahlreicher Vampire …

Emilia bemerkte, dass sich einige Paare an den Händen hielten (darunter auch Pascuala und Lazaro), einige lieber frei standen und wieder andere so aussahen, als trauten sie der Situation nicht gänzlich. Und verlöre nur ein einziger die Kontrolle oder toleriere diese bahnbrechende Idee nicht mehr, würde alles im Chaos versinken.

»Nun, _das_ hatte ich gesagt und stell dir vor, Michail! Aro meinte, dass dies kein Problem darstellen müsste und ich so etwas doch eigentlich gewohnt sein sollte! « brüllte der Araber drauflos und alle in der stocksteifen, dunklen Gesellschaft sahen zu der größten Gruppe mit den verschleierten Frauen, wo sich Racheed mit einem riesengroßen Hünen unterhielt, der ebenfalls so lachte als hätte er eine Basstrommel verschluckt.

Sie blickte weiter und erspähte eine einsame, rothaarige Frau namens Gytha. Sie wusste dies aus der Liste, die sie bekommen hatte, um die Namen und Ursprünge der anderen zu kennen, die sich bereits alle mehr oder weniger kannten. Und auch wenn sie allein war und sonst niemanden mit sich in ihrem Zirkel führte, musste Gytha für den Meister etwas Besonderes sein, sonst wäre sie nicht hier. Sie kam aus dem fernsten Land, das Emilia sich vorstellen konnte: Australien.

»Das hat er gesagt? «, lachte der Hüne mit stark russischem Akzent in seinem Italienisch, das hier die Hauptsprache war. Trotz des Spaßes in seiner Stimme, blieben die beiden ernst und als sich der Russe namens Michail gegen Racheed verbeugte, war Emilia alles klar: Die beiden kannten sich etwas besser.

Als nächstes fasste sie einen Mann ins Auge, den sie sofort als den Spanier Rodrigo identifizierte. Über ihn wusste sie immer noch am meisten, da Veera vor vielen Jahrhunderten eine Beziehung mit ihm gehabt hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass er Kloster und diverse andere Dinge in Spanien besaß, genauer in Sevilla, und ein Richter am spanischen Hof war. Zusammen mit seiner jetzigen Frau María und seinen verbliebenen Töchtern, Carmen und Ana, stand er etwas abseits. Seine älteste Tochter Nerea war in Veeras Tod verwickelt gewesen und alles in allem war es eine lange Geschichte. Emilia seufzte und fürchtete sich etwas vor dem alten Spanier, der missgünstige Blicke umher warf. Er fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

Emilia hatte ihn vorher noch nie gesehen und nur schlechtes von ihm gehört. Wieso kam so jemand in den Rat? Selbst der Deutsche namens Roman beäugte ihn neugierig und vorsichtig, der neben dem Spanier noch als der undurchsichtigste bekannt war. Ihre Mutter hatte aber immer und immer wieder betont, dass Roman ein ehrenwerter Mann und ein gute Person wäre, wenn man ihn näher kannte. Bei Rodrigo aber hatte sie die Nase gerümpft. Mehr noch ... von wahrem Hass gesprochen. Sie traute ihm nicht und er war der einzige, bei dessen Erwähnung Emilias Mutter nicht wiederzuerkennen war. Zuweilen war Veera eine schwierige Person gewesen und ihr Herz war vor ihrem Tod schwer gewesen. Emilia dachte ungern darüber nach. Was die beiden verbunden hatte, konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

Auf einmal fing der Spanier Emilias Blick auf und sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment aufgeblitzt waren. Nur indem er seine Gefährtin ansah, beruhigte er sich wieder ...

Ein braunhaariges Pärchen schien dagegen kein Interesse an Unterhaltung und auch keinerlei Hemmung zu haben, sondern stolzierte in der düsteren Eingangshalle umher und unterhielt sich leise über eines der unzähligen Gemälde der Halle aus dunklem, Holz, Gold und Marmor. Sie bewegten sich kaum und schienen zu schweben. Ab und zu wandte sich die Peruanerin zu ihnen um, als wolle sie sich mit ihnen unterhalten, sodass ihr volles, welliges, dunkles Haar flog. Dann fiel ihr Blick sehnsüchtig und erwartungsvoll zur großen Treppe. Wann würden sie kommen?

Als sie diesen Gedanken erfasste, fiel Emilia auf, dass sie Aro erst ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte, Viljami noch nie. Sie würde diesen Moment nie mehr vergessen … das krankhafte Lächeln, das lange, schwarze Haar, welches eine längst verstorbene und ferne Kultur verriet. Sein überirdische schönes Gesicht. Er besaß hingegen der vielen grausamen Geschichten unendliche Gnade und Weisheit, denn er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Ältesten der Welt zu lauschen und mitzuwirken, auch wenn ihre Stimme keinen Wert besaß … War sie überhaupt ein richtiges Mitglied? Oder nur ein Klotz am Bein?

Sie roch ihn, bevor sie ihn kommen sah: Ein junger Mann mit dunkelrotem, sonderbarem Haar trat langsam auf die beiden zu und nickte zum Gruße. Emilia weitete vor Schreck die Augen, wollte ein wenig zurückweichen, doch ihr Bruder hielt sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück und grüßte den Franzosen. Er trat sogar einen Schritt nach vorn und verbeugte sich leicht. Emilia tat es ihm überrumpelt gleich.

»Eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr? Ein zauberhaftes Schloss … Gefällt es euch? «, fragte er höflich und Viljami bejahte dies förmlich, sodass der Franzose leicht lachen musste, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte eine jungenhafte, freche Art und war edel und … sehr unmännlich gekleidet.

Ja, wieso nicht? Andere unterhielten sich auch, wieso nicht auch sie? Alle wollten voreinander glänzen und sich Geschichten erzählen, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Warum nicht auch sie? »Sei gegrüßt. «, sagte Emilia und senkte leicht ihr Haupt.

»Es ist nicht nötig an Förmlichkeiten festzuhalten. Ich schätze, wir sind gleich alt. Ich interessiere mich nur ein wenig für euch. Eure Mutter verstarb, nicht wahr? Eigentlich würde sie nun hier stehen? «, redete er drauflos, ohne Scham. Viljami und Emilia tauschten einen langen Blick und man konnte ihnen ansehen, wie jene Worte alte Wunden aufrissen. Wie konnte er es wagen?

Noch bevor der Junge den Mund wieder aufmachen konnte, lag eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter.

»Timothé, _s´il te plaît_ … « , tadelte ihn der augenscheinliche Anführer seines Zirkels mit dem schwarz gelockten Haar. Er war plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht und obwohl er kaum größer war als Viljami, überragte seine Aura diesen um Meter. Seine Stimme war kühl und streng, als wäre er allem bereits überdrüssig.

» _Pardon, mais j´ai voulu_ … «

 _»Tu ne veux rien! «_

Die gebürtige Finnin hatte sich also nicht geirrt. _Raphael_. Das französische Ratsmitglied warf seinem Schützling noch einen warnenden Blick zu und schlug ihm einmal gegen die Schulter, ehe er sich mit einem höflich distanzierten »Verzeiht meinem Sohn seine Worte! « bei Viljami und Emilia entschuldigte. Danach machte er sich wieder zu den anderen beiden Herren aus seinem Zirkel auf, die bereits warteten und neugierig schauten. Emilia fiel auf, dass alle drei unfassbar hübsch waren und bis auf das Oberhaupt nicht älter als 19. Lustknaben? Sie wusste, dass Raphael Männern zugetan war, die ständig unter mysteriösen Umständen wechselten. Diese hier hießen Timothé, Clement und Mathéo, wenn sie sich nicht völlig irrte. Das war das einzige, was sie über ihn wusste. Und, dass er ein begabter Pianist und Komponist war, den die Welt so noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Eine plötzliche Stille ließ alle zur Treppe blicken, wie Raubkatzen, denen Fleischgeruch in die Nase gestiegen war. Emilia fiel ein junges Mädchen ins Auge. Sie war nur zwei, drei Jahre älter als die berühmten Hexenzwillinge und fasste soeben einen männlichen Vampir am Ärmel, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf die Treppe zu lenken. Es war der Mann von eben, der wohl mit seiner Gefährtin oder Begleiterin die Gemälde betrachtet hatte. Letztere flüsterte dem „Kind" mit strenger Miene etwas zu, doch er, dessen Name Brian war, starrte nur hinauf und lächelte, als wäre er selbst ein Kind, das dem größte Geschenk seines Lebens gewahr wurde. Er war das irische Ratsmitglied, wohl zuständig für beide Inseln. »Nun kommt er … «, hauchte er.

»Wer kommt? «, fragte die kleine Saoirse wieder.

»Der König … «, vernahm Emilia seine Stimme und alle verstummten daraufhin auf einen Schlag.

Wegen der vielen Vampire, konnte sie erst nur die Umrisse zweier Gestalten sehen. Sie blieben am Treppenabsatz so ruhig stehen, als wären sie Teil des Arsenals an Statuen. Emilia hielt die unnötige Luft an, starrte und trat wie in Hypnose einen Schritt nach vorn, vorbei an zwei blutsaugenden Silhouetten. Viljami folgte ihr und hielt sie am Arm zurück. Er wollte nicht so weit vorn stehen …

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass das leicht zusammengefasste, schwarze Haar in hartem Kontrast zu seiner Haut stand und dass sein Gesicht perfekt geschnitten war, als hätte ein Puppenschnitzer es gefertigt und seine gerade Haltung verriet Anmut. In den Augen blitzten kurz Unruhe und nackte Panik auf, die im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder von Ruhe abgelöst wurden. Seine Hand lag noch am Geländer und er sah auf alle hinab wie der stolzeste König. Zugleich sah man ihm an, dass er jemanden suchte und enttäuscht war, als er ihn nicht finden konnte. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und trat ein paar Schritte hinab.

Die Frau an seiner Seite war der schönste Engel auf Gottes verfluchter Erde. _Sulpicia_. Ihren Namen wagte sie auszusprechen und in Gedanken zu genießen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und wandte ihrem Geliebten einen mütterlichen Blick zu. Sie lächelte leicht, als wollte sie sagen: „Nun … sie gehören dir." Sie schien in gedanklichem Austausch mit ihm zu sein.

Als die Menge gänzlich schwieg, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das immer stolzer und frohsinniger wurde. Einige sahen nur mit den Augen zu ihm und hatten sich leicht abgewandt, andere blickten misstrauisch, ängstlich oder missbilligend hinauf. Immerhin war war dies für einige eine sehr unangenehme, fremde Situation. So viele Vampire, die sich nicht alle untereinander verstanden in einem Gebäude … Konnte das gutgehen?

Die meisten aber schauten freundlich drein und lächelten ein mysteriöses Lächeln, als wüssten sie es besser. Eine asiatische Frau mit schönem Haar reckte das Kinn ein wenig, schien ganz und gar in einer Traumwelt gefangen, als sie hinauf sah.

Hinauf zu dem König, der keiner sein wollte.

Langsam löste sich Aro vom Treppengeländer und trat noch einige Schritte mehr hinab. Emilia sah – da sie an der Seite stand – den aufmunternden Blick, den Sulpicia ihm immer wieder zuwarf. Die Menge wollte für sie schon beinahe eine kleine Gasse bilden, doch der Graf hob nur eine Hand, senkte die Lider und schüttelte den Kopf. Ruhig wanderte sein Blick einmal über alle, auch einmal zu Emilia, etwas länger und zögernder und seine Augen zeugten von Trauer und Freude zugleich, als wollte er damit sagen: _Sieh, Sulpicia. Sie ist hier. Sie ist mutig._ Als einzige nickte er ihr zu, doch Emilia war zu überrascht, als dass sie es hätte schnell genug erwidern können. Sie verlor seinen Blick wieder.

»Ich … grüße euch. «, begann er und die Stille im Raum war unerträglich. Man hörte ein Schlucken, leises Atmen, das Ticken von Uhren aus dem Nebenzimmer, Schritte auf Marmor, leise Stimmen in der Ferne und Türenschlagen – Das Schloss war weit ab von ihnen in Aufruhr und Vorbereitungen. Sie alle sollten davon nichts mitbekommen.

Sie versteinerten neugierig unter der Autorität dieses Mannes. »Ich … kann keine Worte finden, die dieser Situation angemessen wären. Ich kann die Freude nicht beschreiben, die mich bei eurem Anblick überkommt. Ab er auch jene Trauer, die der Grund für unser Treffen ist. Doch möchte ich jetzt schon von derlei Dingen reden? Ich möchte euch allen sagen … «, er machte eine rhetorische Pause und Emilia genoss den Klang seiner Stimme, die wachen, weiten Augen und das seltsame Lächeln, wie es so oft beschrieben wurde, »Herzlich Willkommen … Einige von euch hatten einen langen Weg vor sich, doch nun seid ihr heil angekommen, jeder einzelne von euch und ich möchte jedem einzelnen von euch von Herzen danken. Bevor ich euch alle aber begrüßen werde, wird meine Familie euch die Zimmer zeigen, die euer Heim für die nächste Tage oder Wochen sein werden. Mit Sicherheit wollt ihr erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und euch sammeln. Nur eines möchte ich vorweg sagen: Wer auch immer Hilfe in diesen Gemäuern sucht –wird sie auch stets bekommen. So ist es schon immer gewesen. Ob junger Vampir, Gast oder Wächter. Ich danke euch allen für euer Kommen. Noch bin ich viel zu nervös und zu überwältigt von dieser Nacht! Doch nun nichts mehr hierzu! «, sagte er schnell und klatschte in die Hände, als wolle er all diese unfassbaren Gedanken verscheuchen. Dazu machte er eine passende Geste mit den bleichen, langen Fingern.

Einige lachten darüber, denn sie kannten ihn so und nicht anders. Emilia aber kannte ihn überhaupt nicht. Sie war nervös und überwältigt von den Vampiren hier! Sie waren, mit Familie und Menschen dazugerechnet, an die _fünfzig_ und sie wollte sie alle kennenlernen und … ihre Mutter mit Stolz erfüllen …

Wie Geister waren die Wächter des Schlosses erschienen und traten nun zu den kleinen Grüppchen, um sie zu den Zimmern zu führen. Was mit Aro geschah, konnte Emilia nicht mehr sehen, denn er war sofort umschart von alten Freunden. Drei waren es, die ihn jetzt gleich begrüßen wollten. Racheed, ein Vampir mit dunkler Haut - Naadir? - und die Asiatin. Emilia fragte sich, wie letztere wohl hieß? Sie hatte es vergessen.

Aro umarmte sie, jeden nach dem anderen und lachte leise.

»Oh, wir vergaßen! «, rief die engelsgleiche Stimme Sulpicias in das lauter gewordene Murmeln der Gemeinschaft. Dies führte dazu, dass sich einige Vampire auf halbem Weg umdrehten, die bereits auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern waren. »Bevor die ernsten Dinge beginnen, laden wir alle zum Ball um Mitternacht in unseren großen Saal ein. Niemand wird gezwungen zu erscheinen, doch freuen würden wir uns über jeden einzelnen! «

Emilia vernahm dies nur noch mit halbem Ohr, da eine blonde Schönheit vor ihnen erschienen war und sich tief verbeugte, als wären sie die höchsten Fürsten der Welt. Sie lächelte zuvorkommend und fragte: »Darf ich Euch und Euren Bruder zu Euren Gemächer geleiten, meine Dame? «

Emilia versuchte noch einen letzten Blick auf den umschwärmten Aro zu erhaschen. Sie reckte das Haupt, doch er war zu beschäftigt, um sie zu sehen, also verschwand sie mit Viljami in einem der tausenden Gänge. Was war nun schon Skandinavien? Wo sich fast nichts politisch nennenswertes rührte?

Viljami antwortete für sie: »Natürlich dürft Ihr das. «

Die Wächterin lachte. »Ihr dürft mich dutzen, Herr. Chelsea ist mein Name.. « Sie machte eine Geste in Richtung eines anderen Ganges, der weit, weit weg von dem des dunklen Grafen war. Mit leichter Enttäuschung folgte sie der recht engagierten Vampirin durch die Gemäuer. Sie liefen durch hell erleuchtete Gänge, vorüber an prunkvollen Gemälden und Statuen, durch Türen und Tore, über Treppen und Stufen. Sie staunte und fragte sich, ob es Absicht war, dass jedes Mitglied in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses hausen würde? Konnten sich so viele nicht leiden? War es so gefährlich, sie alle in ein und demselben Flügel unterzubringen?

»Wo hausen denn die anderen? «, wollte sie frech wissen und wusste sofort, dass das eine unangebrachte Frage war. Viljami warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagte: „Was soll das, Schwester?"

Doch die Wächterin lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nun, dies wäre nicht sehr höflich, oder nicht? Anordnung der Meister. Ihr könnt aber froh sein, wenn ich das so sagen darf, denn Ihr habt ein Gemach _direkt_ neben dem schönen Innenhof. Aro meinte, dass sich Euer junges Gemüt dort am wohlsten fühlen würde. Zudem wird er Euch sicherlich nochmal sehen wollen, bevor es losgeht. Also macht Euch keine Gedanken. Ich wäre neidisch darum. «, plapperte sie drauflos. Emilia machte große Augen. Er hatte sich also doch um sie gesorgt? Wieso ging Aro aber davon aus, dass sie sich hier am wohlsten fühlen würden?

Tatsächlich bogen sie auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes in ein großes, wunderschönes Gemach ein. Sie vergaß ihre Nervosität und nahm dieses kleine Detail in sich auf. Sie freute sich stattdessen auf den Ball und die Begrüßungsversammlung, bevor die Versammlungen am morgigen Abend losgehen würden.

»Magnus! Hier treibst du dich also herum … Ich hatte mir bereits Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich nicht unter den anderen Gesichtern ausgemacht habe. «

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall.

Ein großgewachsener Vampir mit tiefschwarzem Haar wie der Meister es trug, wandte sich schnell um und sein Blick hellte sich auf wie das eines Kindes. Er war ganz vom Anblick der nächtlichen Stadt eingenommen gewesen. Er stand auf dem Balkon, als wäre dies sein eigenes Heim und nicht das Aros und hatte seine Augen über die alte Pracht schweifen lassen. Ein Glas mit Blut in der Hand verriet, dass er sich hier seit langem wie zuhause fühlte. Er lächelte, als er die erregte Stimme seines Freundes vernahm. »Aro … «

Dieser empfand dem alten, sehr guten Freund gegenüber ein warmes Gefühl, als wäre er der wichtigste Gast dieses einschneidenden Abends. Einer der wichtigsten dieser Welt …Und in eben jenem Moment waren es auch ganz besondere Bilder, die die Gedanken der zwei beider maßen einnahmen. Ein Gespräch vor langer Zeit. _Vatikan, Rom_ ... Magnus schloss die Augen, als er sich dessen entsann. _Du kleines Genie_ , hauchte er in Gedanken _Hast du es endlich geschafft, deinen Traum zu verwirklichen! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich ..._

»Ich grüße dich. Meine Familie und ich haben uns ein wenig verspätet, es gab Probleme in Rom. Das tut mir sehr leid. « Doch Aro beachtete die Worte des zynischen Philosophen und Politologen nicht, sondern trat langsam auf ihn zu, als würden die Verwunderung und die Freude ihn aufhalten oder als müsse er ihn erst einmal unter die Lupe nehmen. Danach entnahm er dem Römer das störende Glas und stellte es auf den Balkon. Die beiden sahen lange einander an, ehe sie sich stumm und erleichtert in die Arme fielen. »Ich grüße _dich_ , Magnus. «, hauchte Aro.

»Du hast lange hierfür benötigt. «, tadelte der jüngere in die Umarmung hinein. Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu: »Ich dachte mir, ich nehme mir das Recht heraus ein Gläschen zu trinken und hier auf dich zu warten, ohne bei der Begrüßung anwesend zu sein. «

Der Etrusker lachte nur. »Selbstverständlich. «, sagte er und gab Magnus wieder frei. Schließlich drehten die beiden sich nach vorn und teilten den Anblick der nächtlichen Stadt. Das Mondlicht fiel silbrig auf die feuchten Straßen, die alten Häusern und auf das alte Schloss voller Vampire. »Alle sind hier ... Das macht mich unfassbar glücklich. Endlich haben wir den großen Schritt gewagt. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist … «, betonte er nochmals.

»Wieso sollte ich das nicht sein? Du weißt, dass ich der erste bin, der eilt, wenn du mich rufst. Wo hast du aber Sulpicia gelassen? Marcus, Caius, Athenodora? Ich möchte sie sehen, bevor das Fest beginnt. «, wollte Magnus wissen, ehe sein Blick hinab auf den Garten vor dem Schloss fiel, wo einige schlafende Rosensträucher wuchsen.

» _Dich_ wollte ich dasselbe fragen. Wo ist deine Familie? «, gab Aro zurück und blickte schelmisch zu seinem römischen Freund.

»Sie sind bereits auf ihren Zimmern. «, antwortete der Römer und seine Augen trafen auf die Aros, die auf einmal traurig wirkten. »Bist du bereit? «.

» _Nun_ … jederzeit «, lächelte Aro.

»Was soll ich nur anziehen?! «, fragte Chelsea aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Sie versuchte die vielen Bänder und Verschlüsse zu bekämpfen und seufzte. Der Herr auf dem dunklen Sofa, der auf den Namen Afton hörte, überlegte, ob es gut wäre sich einzumischen. Er wartete bereits seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten und die ersten Gäste waren bereits auf dem Weg Richtung Saal. Laute Stimmen auf den Gängen und Gelächter verrieten sie.

Die Gäste selbst sah man kaum, doch aufgeregte Gardisten dafür umso mehr, die alle mittanzen durften. Es wären, wenn jeder tanzte, mit Sicherheit mehr als 50 Paare. Afton fragte sich still und heimlich, ob denn überhaupt genug Platz war in dem großen Saal. Er hatte es dennoch leicht. Afton konnte seine _Frau_ fragen, ob diese mit ihm gehen wollte und musste keine Tortur erleiden wie die anderen Gardisten, die keinen an ihrer Seite hatten und einen Partner finden mussten. Er freute sich sehr, denn es war sein erster wichtiger Ball in diesem Schloss!

»Das rote gefällt mir sehr gut … «, murmelte er und ließ seinen Blick weiterhin konzentriert auf dem Schachbrett verweilen, bevor er einen geschickten Zug mit einem Bauern vollführte. Dieses Brett stand in ihrem Zimmer zu jeder Zeit und es war ein Spiel gegen niemanden Bestimmten. Immer wenn jemand daran vorbeilief, tätigte dieser seinen Zug. Lief der andere wieder daran vorüber, konterte dieser. Eine interessante Beschäftigung. Wäre es eine gute Idee, das einmal auf dem Gang auszuprobieren?

Chelsea seufzte wieder und trat aus dem improvisierten Waschraum heraus, dabei links ein schwarzes und rechts ein rotes Kleid in der Hand. Sie waren herrlich verziert mit Spitze an allen Ecken und Enden. »Man munkelt, dass Meisterin Athenodora wieder ein rotes tragen wird und meins wäre dann sehr ähnlich. Ich möchte ihr nicht die Schau stehlen, wenn das denn möglich ist. Die Herrinnen sehen das sehr schnell als Beleidigung an. « _Nun, wenn du meinst,_ stöhnte Afton in Gedanken. _So ein Schwachsinn_.

»Ich glaube, dass ihnen das egal ist … Schau nicht so … Dann eben das Schwarze … «

Es klopfte.

»Adela? « Ungeduld. ein leises Räuspern.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein blondes Mädchen lugte aus dunklen Augen ihrer Verabredung entgegen, verneigte sich dann leicht und genoss die Ehre, die ihr zuteilwurde. Der schwarzhaarige Sucher fasste nach ihrer Hand und drückte seine Lippen auf diese. Das schwarze Wams ohne irgendwelches Gold oder anderen Schmuck sah gut an ihm aus. Er legte den Kopf schief, ließ seinen Blick auf die Wanduhr im kleinen Zimmer fallen hing und zog eine Braue hinauf. Mit Sicherheit kannte ihr Herr nicht einmal ihren Namen und sie ginge mit dem besten _Sucher_ der Welt auf den Ball! Sie freute sich darauf wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wer könnte das in der langen Geschichte dieser Familie schon von sich behaupten?

Das Schloss war wochenlang in hellem Aufruhr gewesen und jetzt vernahm sie bereits die Musik des menschlichen Orchesters, das man eigens für diesen Anlass gekauft hatte. Sie roch den Geruch von frischen Rosen und Blut im Ballsaal bis hierher und stellte sich bereits den schönen, großen Raum mit der gigantischen Fensterfront auf einer Seite vor und wie es wäre, mit diesem Mann über den Boden schweben zu können!

»Bin ich zu früh? «, fragte er leise.

 _Keine Sekunde_ , dachte sie.

Viele eilten erregt und freudig an ihnen vorüber, ohne auf sie zu achten. Ein Mädchen rief laut einem anderen zu, dass es sich beeilen sollte, um einen Platz zu finden, und zog die Freundin hinter sich her. Guiseppina und Milena. Sie strömten bereits in Richtung Festsaal und das Weißhaar schenkte dem noch wenig Beachtung. Caius führte die Dame an seiner Seite in ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Raumes, in dem er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte.

Der Gang war hell erleuchtet und war der Beweis für das ein großes Ereignis. Es wäre das Fest vor dem Sturm, die letzte Freude vor großen Entscheidungen. Jetzt waren die Gemüter noch unbekümmert, einander zugetan und vorurteilslos. Es hatte eine Abstimmung gegeben, ob es einen Tanz vor der Tagung geben sollte oder erst am zweiten Abend, doch alle waren einstimmig der Meinung gewesen, dass eine kleine Freude zu Beginn niemals schlecht war, um den Kopf freizubekommen und ... diverse Gespräche zu führen. Caius dagegen hielt sich mit seinen Gedanken zurück, zu vieles schwirrte in ihnen herum, als dass er sie in Worten hätte fassen können. Er war nämlich eigentlich jener, vor dem man sich in diesen Tagen zu fürchten hatte und dem gegenüber man sich behaupten musste, denn er las jedes Wort von den Lippen und prüfte jeden Blick.

Die schöne Athenodora öffnete unter seinen schwarzen Augen die Tür zu dem kleinen Begrüßungssaal, raffte ihr Kleid und ließ sich sofort auf einem der vielen Sofas nieder. Die Tische waren in gemütlichen Tönen gehalten und es brannte nur ein Kaminfeuer rechts von ihnen. Caius strich über seinen schwarzen Gehrock, trat ebenfalls ein und fasste einen jungen, braunhaarigen Mann ins Auge, der ihn leise lächeln ließ. _Eneas_.

Alle waren sie hier. Seine beiden Brüder – der eine noch immer fröhlich und abgelenkt, der andere geduldig und neben einer Kommode -, Sulpicia und die Pellecano Familie. Neben Marcus stand dessen Sohn, Magnus, der gute Freund der Volturi und Oberhaupt seines Clans. Die göttlich schöne Sulpicia lachte mit einer jungen, ebenfalls äußerst ansehnlichen Dame, die sich recht unpassend vorzukommen schien. Ihr hellblondes Haar war so hell wie das von Caius ' Gattin. Sie war es auch, die Athenodora zuerst begrüßte, noch vor Magnus: _Aurora_. Schüchtern ließ sie sich in die Arme der Meisterin nehmen, nicht gleich, dass sie errötete.

»Magnus! «, sagte Caius sanft und eilte auf den Redner zu, der gespielt hochnäsig schaute und dann lachend eine Augenbraue hinaufzog, »Von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Pünktlichkeit erhofft. « Auch diese beiden Männer umarmten sich. So unterschiedlich sie auch waren, so unterschieden sie sich kaum in ihrem beißenden, sarkastischen Humor. Der Römer war als Meister des Zynismus bekannt.

Dieser kehrte, sehr zur Verwunderung Auroras, jedoch sofort wieder zu seinem _Vater_ zurück, als wurde er von einem unsichtbaren Band zu ihm gezogen. Auch der braunhaarige Denker namens Eneas wurde von Caius unter den Blicken aller begrüßt. Die drei weiteren, Marcus, Julia und Titus ebenso. Sie waren nicht nur hohe Gäste, sondern die Kinder Magnus', deshalb durften sie auch am ersten Tanz teilhaben, sofern sie das wollten.

»Gehen wir. «, sagte Aro und bot seiner Gattin zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend den Arm dar. Alle nacheinander verließen sie den Raum und schritten Richtung Ballsaal, dessen Flügeltüren weit geöffnet waren. Der Gang davor war breit und ein beliebter Treffpunkt. Dort tummelten sich noch immer einige Paare, die leise tuschelten, als die Meister an ihnen vorbeirauschten. Die angepriesene Schönheit der Vampirdamen allen voran. Wie Könige schritten sie in Zweierreihen dahin und genossen die Blicke der Anwesenden auf ihnen. Wenn der Anlass ein schöner war, konnte sogar Aro es genießen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Alle mächtigen Ratsmitglieder mit ihren Gefährten warteten auf die Musik.

Und nicht jeder von ihnen blickte freundlich drein.

Musik spielte auf zu sanften Walzerklängen.

Nachdem die Herren den Raum betreten hatten, liefen die Gardisten auseinander und machten Platz für den ersten Tanz des Abends. Es ging sofort los und niemand sprach leere Eröffnungsworte, wie einige enttäuschten Wächter feststellten. Es verriet ihnen, dass es bereits ohne sie eine Begrüßung gegeben haben musste. Was hatten sie erwartet?

Auf ein stummes Zeichen hin flogen die Tanzenden über den Boden hinweg und die langen Röcke und Umhänge der Frauen und Männer verbanden sich in einem bunten Mischmasch aus den feinsten Stoffen. Meister Aro war ein guter Tänzer und mit Freude bei der Sache. Er lächelte unentwegt und schmachtete seine Gattin an, die das schöne Haupt mit der hochgesteckten Frisur hob. Hin und wieder flüsterte er ihr etwas zu und ihr Antwort war meist ein Nicken. Sein pechschwarzer Gehrock mit scharlachroten Gravuren trat zwischen den komplett dunklen Nachtmahren stark hervor.

Hier waren die japanische Fürstin und ein Junge, der mit ihr tanzte. Dort der weißhaarige Meister und Athenodora im blutroten Kleid. Auch der alte Freund der Familie, Magnus, war fröhlich bei der Sache und tanzte leidenschaftlich mit mehreren Gardistinnen - sehr zu Adelas Freude. Vielleicht dürfte sie auch einmal einen Tanz mit ihm wagen? Er wechselte dann doch recht schnell zu Eneas, seinem Gefährten.

»Dürfte ich sogleich um einen Tanz bitten? «, vernahm Adela eine Stimme neben sich und lächelte strahlend, als Demetri ihr die Hand darbot. Ohne Zögern ließ sie sich in die Mitte der Tanzfläche führen und von den Walzerklängen betören. Was wurde hinterher besprochen werden? Vielleicht würde sie etwas von Demetri erfahren?

Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, in diese sonderbare Menge gezogen zu werden, von der aber nur die wenigsten tanzten. Viele standen einfach mit Gläsern in Händen am Rande der Fläche und starrten, begeistert oder emotionslos. Wieder andere sahen zu den Meistern, als prüften sie die Situation, der sie noch immer nicht gänzlich zu trauen schienen?

Die ersten Takte ließen sie aus, ehe Demetri sich plötzlich bewegte und sie beide schweben ließ. Sie versanken in ihren eigenen Bewegungen und Adela vergaß ihre Gedanken bezüglich der Versammlungen. Hin und wieder wurden die beiden von einem der dunklen Grafen beobachtet, der ganz alleine und scheinbar interesselos am Rand stand, wenn auch nicht einsam. Dass er innerlich voll Freude war, konnte sie nicht wissen.

Adela fühlte sich wie die wichtigste Peron auf der ganzen Welt, da sie mit Meisterin Sulpicia und Meister Aro dieselbe Tanzfläche teilen durfte und diese hin und wieder an ihnen vorbeirauschten… fern und in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt.

Lautlos und vorsichtig näherte sich der große Mann mit dem sanften Lächeln, als wäre diese Kultur so anders als seine und die Eindrücke der _Alten Welt_ noch zu neu und anstrengend für ihn. Seine schwarze Haut stand in einem auffälligen Kontrast zu seinen Zähnen, dennoch war sie auf eine besondere Weise ebenso bleich. Sie wirkte durscheinend und gab einem das Gefühl, Schnee darunter vorzufinden. Marcus wandte sich um und grüßte kaum hörbar seinen kostbaren Gast.

»Naadir … ich grüßte dich von Herzen. Wir haben seit den Vorkommnissen in Marrakesch noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt und das ist Jahre her. Traurig ist das, wahrlich traurig. Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns in die Augen sahen? «, begann der Graf leise, nippte einmal an seinem Glas, ehe er mit einem Nicken schnell einen der anderen Gäste grüßte. Naadir sah ebenfalls in die Richtung, doch als er nicht sehen konnte, wen er meinte, blickte er wieder zu ihm. Er sah überfordert und verwirrt aus, doch erweckte keineswegs den Anschein ängstlich zu sein.

»40 Jahre? «, fragte Naadir mit seiner rauen und belegten Stimme, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen oder als hätte er es schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan, zumindest nicht in dieser Sprache. Man irrte nicht, wenn man dies glaubte. Zweihundert Jahre lang hatte er im Innern der Welt gehaust, bevor _jene_ Stimme ihn gelockt und hinaus in die Welt gerufen hatte. Er hatte geschlafen ohne zu träumen, in einer nicht nennenswerten Trance. Kein Schlaf, kein Tod, lediglich ein Verweilen ohne Zeit. Er hatte ihren Gesang gehört, als sie gekommen war und hatte ihren Tanz gesehen.

Leise Schritte waren zu hören und das Schleifen eines langen Kleides auf Marmorboden.

 _Saghiri._

»Sei gegrüßt, Marcus. «, sagte sie ebenso vorsichtig wie Naadir, doch ihre Stimme war klingend und sie trat neben ihren Geliebten. Ihre Haut war feiner als seine und die vollen Lippen und die dunkle, beinah schwarze Farbe ihres Gesichts verliehen ihr eine unfassbare, exotische Schönheit, dass sogar der Graf etwas stockte. Ihr langes weißes Kleid bildete zusätzlich einen übertriebenen Akzent, der magisch wirkte. Wie der Schnee auf den kahlen, schwarzen Bäumen an einem Winternachmittag.

»Sei gegrüßt, Saghiri. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ihr beide in Italien seid. Ihr habt euch viel Zeit gelassen unsere herrliches Reich zu sehen. Wie sagt es dir zu? Euch beiden? «, wollte er wissen und wandte seinen müden Blick wieder hinauf zu Naadir, der seiner Gattin, seiner Göttin, kurz einen liebevollen Blick zuwarf. Marcus spürte das tiefe Band zwischen ihnen, das schmerzte und in ihm dumpf pochte.

Naadir antwortete mit seiner seltsamen und ruhigen Stimme: »Schön ist es, wenn auch für uns beide etwas fremd. Der Prunk und die naturferne Art zu leben … dies schmerzt uns etwas, nicht wahr, _Saghiri_? «, Marcus genoss es, wie er ihren Namen aussprach, wie den eines Heiligtums. Die Schwarzafrikanerin nickte kaum merklich und in ihren Augen waren Heimweh, Trauer und Unsicherheit zu sehen. Marcus konnte es verstehen, »doch die die Frage, die jedem auf dem Herzen liegt, ist wohl: Womit werden wir anfangen? Darf man etwas wissen, Marcus? «

»Nein, darf man nicht, mein Freund. Selbst ich könnte dir nichts Genaues sagen und nicht jeden Gedanken erklären, der meinen beiden Brüdern im Kopfe herum spukt, tut mir leid. Vielleicht verrät dir Aro mehr, doch zu allererst sollen diese Gedanken vergessen sein und Freude im Hause herrschen. Wir sollten es genießen, solange wir noch Zeit dafür haben. «, erklärte Marcus leise und langsam, wie er es immer tat, und einige junge Gardisten warfen daraufhin einen Blick zu ihnen. Sie tuschelten leise, bevor Marcus sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick tadelte und sie sich wieder abwandten. Viele wunderten sich über Naadirs und Saghiris interessantes und seltsames Erscheinen. Man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sie waren schlichtweg einzigartig.

»Dann verzeih mir meine Frage. «

»Ich habe nichts zu verzeihen. «

»Ich hoffe, dass wir uns später im Privaten noch einmal sehen können? « Zum ersten Mal lächelte Naadir und es war erleichternd mitanzusehen. Marcus nickte und sagte, dass er auf dasselbe hoffe.

»Wollen wir einen Tanz wagen, Saghiri? … «, die nächsten Worte sagte er in einer Sprache, der Marcus nur spärlich fähig war. Naadir war ein sehr seltsamer, geheimnisvoller Mann, der sehr viel Wert auf alte Riten und Rituale legte, wie man sie fernab von der _Alten Welt_ , im mystischen, schwarzen Kontinent praktizierte. Die Vampire dort hatten sich anders entwickelt als sie es in diesen Landen zu tun pflegten. Dort herrschte eine Kultur, die lange Zeit ohne jeglichen Eingriff gelebt hatte. Die Menschen verachteten sie und verstanden sie nicht.

Noch heute lebt er zurückgezogen mit seiner Frau in einem kleinen Stamm unter Menschen. Marcus erinnerte sich an die vielen Besuche dort und an die Opfer bei Fackelschein, die sonderbaren, ekstatischen Tänze und die vielen schreienden Menschen, geopfert für eine ferne Religion. Für Naadir war dies alles normal und notwendig. Sein starker Ritualglaube, sein ruhiges Auftreten und seine überaus mächtige Gabe machten ihn zu einem der gefährlichsten Mitglieder. Ähnlich wie Racheed war er mit goldenen, weiten Ohrringen und anderen Schmuckstücken behangen, dazu aber noch bemalt und komplett bunt angezogen. Er war äußerst groß – er überragte sogar den Meister - wie der russische Michail, der mit seinem Glas in der Hand stolz durch den Raum lief und gerade die dominante Frau namens Pascuala und ihren Gefährten Lazaro zu einem Gespräch lud.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie vor nichts zurückschreckte und ihre scharfe Zunge war in Aros Augen nützlich, in Caius' allerdings eine völlige Katastrophe … Das Paar kam aus Peru, genauer gesagt aus einem Städtchen an einem kleinen Fluss gelegen und lebte dort seit mehr als dreihundert Jahren. Pascuala war sehr herrisch und temperamentvoll, jedoch gütig, menschenfreundlich und humorvoll. Mit einer hektischen Geste warf sie ihr volles, gewelltes Haar nach hinten und reichte dem Russen die Hand. Ihr Geschenk, das sie mit Durrishahwar teilte – die oberste Frau von Racheed –, war die Gabe der _Betörung_. Während Durrishahwar einen Geruch besaß, der mehr als nur _betörend_ war, war es in Pascualas Fall die Stimme, die jeden in ihren Bann zog. Sie war so abgöttisch schön und hörte sich stets so ans als würde sie singen. Für Pascuala war dieses Geschenk der reinste Fluch auf Erden, denn kein Mann konnte ihr länger als zwei Sekunden zuhören, ohne in Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Ob diese Gaben nützlich waren, musste jeder Besitzer selbst für sich entscheiden.

Saghiri und Naadir verabschiedeten sich und liefen auf die Fläche. Ihnen fiel auf, dass nur das Eck des Orchesters stärker beleuchtet war, während der Ballsaal fast zu dunkel für menschliche Augen war.

Die Musik wurde ruhiger und Marcus ließ seinen Blick schweifen, nachdem die beiden vollends aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Er beobachtete seinen Bruder, der mit seiner Gattin den Tanz abgebrochen hatte und nun lächelnd in die Gesellschaft zweier Männer stolzierte, die sich scheinbar gefunden hatten.

Racheed und Michail.

Der _arabische Sultan_ lachte laut wegen eines Scherzes, den er mehr als amüsant zu finden schien und klopfte dem übermenschlich großen Russen einmal kräftig auf die Schulter. Man munkelte, dass er überall im Russischen Reich seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Athenodora beäugte hingegen jene Gattin Racheeds, die am höchstgestellten von allen und deren Name kaum zu merken war. _Durrishahwar_. Auch sie war, wie fast alle Ratsmitglieder selbst, etwa im11. Jahrhundert nach Christus geboren worden und somit ein Mitglied des ältesten Vampiradels der Unsterblichen Welt, zumindest der ihnen bekannten.

Durrishahwar hatte schwarzes Haar, das beinahe bis unter die Hüfte fiel - ein Schönheitsideal im fernen Arabien. Sie zwar die erste Frau von Racheed, doch wenn es etwas gab, was dieser Mann hasste, dann war es Gebundenheit. Er hatte ein Harem unter sich, das seit Sultan Abdülhamid I. und Mustafa III seinesgleichen suchte und er war auch noch stolz darauf. In Athenodoras Augen war dies ein negativer Brennpunkt und es erschien ihr lächerlich, trotz allem akzeptierte sie seine Kultur. Die mit Juwelen behangene und bis auf die Augen verschleierte Frau, war sozusagen die oberste Kurtisane, schien damit aber keineswegs unglücklich zu sein. Sie wusste, dass die Liebe Racheeds für immer ihr gehören würde.

Athenodora fragte sich, weshalb jener _Beruf_ bei Vampirinnen so beliebt war und warf einen Blick zu Myu. Diese unterhielt sich an einem Tisch mit zwei Gardistinnen und gab diesen einen kleinen Ausflug in die japanische Mode. Auch die Asiatin mit dem katzenhaften Blick leitete ein Bordell, das _Mah_ _ō_ _no ie_ , auf den Yaeyama-gun, eine Inselgruppe südwestlich der Präfektur Okinawa. Dort dienten sowohl Vampire, als auch Menschen.

Michail war auch nicht allein. Sein Gefährte Viktor war ebenso groß, grobschlächtig und offen wie er und so erdrückend in der Gestalt wie Felix. Die blonde Römerin grüßte die beiden nur zaghaft, Michail aber schenkte ihr ein herzliches Lächeln. Er war als Zyniker bekannt, was aufgrund seiner Bulligkeit und humorvollen Art ein wenig unterschätzt wurde. Man traute ihm unfassbare Kaltherzigkeit schlichtweg nicht zu. Athenodora gefiel es, dass ein Mann von solcher Größe an anderen Männern interessiert war.

Michail unterschied sich von dem Araber in der Hinsicht, dass er die Offenherzigkeit oftmals nur vorspielte und man sich sein Vertrauen erarbeiten musste. Racheed dagegen … nun er war Racheed und immer am lachen. Er vertraute der Menschenseele fürs erste sofort und ohne zu zögern. Hinsichtlich seiner Faszination für Menschen und deren Geschichten, wusste man aber nie, ob seine Freude echt war. Im ersten Moment wirkte er naiv und genügsam mit allem, im nächsten war er nicht geneigt ein Todesurteil zu sprechen.

Athenodora und Caius hielten sich nicht lange bei der kleinen Gruppe auf und liefen zu jemand ganz bestimmten. Jemand, dessen Persönlichkeit Caius sehr zusagte und den viele nicht leiden konnten. Der Richter schätzte ihn für sein politisches Geschick und seine Treue zum Königshaus sehr. Er wirkte oft arrogant, wie auch jetzt, als er leicht herablassend schaute und durch die Menge stolzierte. Er war groß, blond und dem preußischen Klischee entsprungen, was da hieß stolz, perfektionistisch und höflich direkt, obendrein sehr ehrlich. Kurzum: Unter der Fläche der Arroganz und fadenscheinigen Oberflächlichkeit lauerte ein mutiger Löwe. Er war vertrauenswürdig und im Grunde genommen ein _wahrhaft_ guter Mensch, der für die Meister seine Hand ins Feuer legen würde. Im Heiligen Römischen Reich Deutscher Nation vertrat er den Adel, leitete viele Immobilien, Hotels und Vereinigungen mit strenger Hand und war wohl einer der reichsten Menschen der Welt. Er würde die Finanzen des Rates sichern, doch darüber hinaus auch ein scharfer Beobachter sein. Trotz allem verachtete Caius seine oftmals hochnäsige Seite ...

Als er Caius sah, zwang sich der Preuße ein Lächeln ab und begrüßte zuerst Athenodora, dann den weißen Grafen, der ihn prüfend und mit interessierter Miene musterte. »Sei gegrüßt. «, sagte er höflich und schaute sich kurz im Raum um, womöglich auf der Suche nach seinen beiden leiblichen Kindern: Eva und Maximilian. »Nun, ich denke doch, dass man mit einem Mann wie dir ein politisches Gespräch wagen darf, Caius? «, fragte er und legte so viel politische Wichtigkeit in seinen Ton, dass Athenodora ihrem Gatten einen Blick zuwarf.

»Darf man. «

»Die Französische Revolution. Was ist deine Meinung dazu? «, wollte er wissen und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was er mit dem Juristen reden sollte.

»Meine Gedanken dazu sind nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist es stattdessen zu wissen, was sie für uns bedeuten kann und dass sie für uns der Anstoß für alles ist. Wir werden später für Politik noch zu genüge Zeit haben. « Auch Caius mühte sich ein kaltes Lächeln ab. Er wollte dem Mann gegenüber etwas herzlicher sein, schließlich boten sie keinem einen Platz im Rat an, den sie nicht mochten oder respektierten.

Roman nickte leicht enttäuscht, aber sagte leicht spöttisch: »Ahh … ich verstehe. Der Wandel der Welt, der hier in aller Munde ist. Du hast natürlich recht und natürlich wählst du deine Worte weise. Nichts anderes hätte ich erwartet. « Athenodora stellte dann doch etwas erbost fest, dass er sie keines Blickes würdigte. Die beiden waren noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen, obwohl viel Hoffnung auf Roman lastetet. Wie sehr, das würde sich noch herausstellen.

Eine starke Aura näherte sich, ehe der bleiche Satan hätte antworten können. Caius brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Aro war. »Komme ich ungelegen? _Guten Abend, Roman._ «, grüßte Aro freundlich auf Deutsch und legte eine Hand an die Schulter seines Bruders. Eine kleine, scheinbar nichtssagende Geste, doch für Aro ein Weg, um den Gesprächsinhalt zu kennen.

Athenodora dagegen war dankbar, als sie ihre Cousine ebenfalls herkommen sah und gesellte sich zu ihr. Gemeinsam fassten sie sich an der Hand, entschuldigten sich förmlich und ließen dann die Männer allein. Sie strebten zwei andere Frauen an, Gytha und Pascuala, die sich angeregt und leise unterhielten.

Selbst als die Gäste und Meister schon lange nicht mehr tanzten, waren noch immer viele Wächter auf der Tanzfläche, die die auftragsfreie Zeit genossen und nutzen wollten. Auch Adela und Demetri tanzten unter den Augen aller noch viele Stunden. Jane und Alec wagten hin und wieder ebenfalls einen Tanz und waren dabei alles andere als beschämt. Janes braune Haare waren schön geschmückt und so gebunden, dass sie wirklich wie ein kleines, liebes Mädchen aussah. Es war merkwürdig. Die zwei bewegten sich so vornehm, dass man neben ihnen verblasste.

Die kleine Vampirin namens Saoirse, äußerlich nicht älter als 15 Winter, war ebenso filigran wie Jane und Alec und verkörperte die wohl traurige Geschichte der irischen Familie. Ihr temperamentvoller, patriotischer und misstrauischer Anführer Brian wirbelte soeben seine Gefährtin Kiera umher. Beide sahen allerdings so streng und freudlos dabei aus, als wäre dies kein Freudentanz, sondern eine Beerdigung. Eines fiel bei diesem Clan ins Auge: Alle waren sehr jung, rothaarig und kontaktscheu. Brian würde man höchstens auf 27 schätzen, seine Gattin auf etwa 25. Was die Volturi mit so jungen Vampiren verband, müsste Adela erst noch in Erfahrung bringen. Dass der immerhin schon 600 Jahre alte Brian eine wichtige Schlüsselrolle in den Englandkriegen gespielt hatte (vor genau 83 Jahren) konnte sie schließlich nicht wissen.

Das war aber nicht alles, was den unscheinbaren Besitzer einer irischen Bar mit den Herrschern der Nacht verband, der gut und gerne aggressiv, vorschnell und egoistisch handeln konnte, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Gutdünken verlief.

Der französische Komponist Raphael hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und bisher die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, das Orchester zu beobachten. In den eisigen und aristokratischen Augen des Mannes mit den lackschwarzen, gelockten Haaren lag ein undefinierbarer Schimmer, während er der Musik lauschte. Er stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock und ignorierte die drei jungen Männer, von denen er so rührend umgarnt wurde. Nicht eine Sekunde verging, in denen sie ihren Schöpfer nicht anschmachteten oder dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollten. Ab und an zischte er etwas: _Habt ein wenig mehr Anstand!_

Raphael war ein unglaublich stolzer Mann, der immer aufrecht dastand und den Anschein erweckte, unnahbar zu sein. Er wirkte verbittert, einsam und lieblos. Er besaß nur dann Humor, wenn man ihn gut kannte und des Sarkasmus' fähig war. Er war sehr streng zur Jugend, erzog seine Jungen allesamt zu vortrefflichen Schoßhündchen und Lustknaben und zog es vor mit seiner Musik allein zu bleiben. Zu oft war sein Herz bereits verletzt worden, vor allem von einer Person in diesem Raum, die er keines Blickes würdigte, obwohl er sich so sehr danach verzehrte.

Während seiner imposanten siebenhundert Jahre war er in erster Linie Musiker, Komponist und hervorragender Pianist geworden (was kein geringer Grund war, weshalb die Meister sich gut mit ihm verstanden), doch was ihn in den Augen der Nacht so gefährlich machte, waren die herausragenden Kontakte und Fähigkeiten in Politik und Diplomatie, die er sich mit Magnus teilte. Dies war jedoch nicht alles, was diese beiden Männer verband.

Es war gemeinhin bekannt, dass die beiden zur Zeit, als die Idee des Rates noch in Kinderschuhen steckte, eine tiefe Beziehung geführt hatten. Immer wieder hatte das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt, doch nun schienen Magnus' Gefühle ein für allemal begraben zu sein. Die Welt wusste um Eneas und wie wichtig dieser Junge, den der Philosoph von klein auf unterrichtet hatte, für Magnus war. Der Römer hatte Raphaels Gefühle in dieser Zeit nicht mehr ausreichend erwidert, doch der Franzose nahm es mit erzwungener Gelassenheit. Er hatte noch immer Schwierigkeit, gänzlich von Magnus abzulassen. Seither hatte er es sich zur Tradition gemacht, stets drei Söhne um sich zu haben - vielleicht als Trost und Ablenkung von einer Liebe, die zweimal verschenkt, jedoch nur ein einziges Mal erwidert worden war. Einer von ihnen war blond – Clement in diesem Fall -, einer dunkelhaarig - Mathéo und der dritte zumeist rothaarig - Timothé. Frauen gegenüber empfand der Franzose nur den allernötigsten Respekt und achtete das schöne Geschlecht gering. Obendrein hatte er die Angewohnheit, seine Söhne schnell loszuwerden, sobald er ihnen überdrüssig wurde ... Ohne Mitleid.

 _Eine seltsame Marotte_ , das musste auch Magnus zugeben, der leise lächelnd zu ihm sah, ehe er sich wieder Eneas zuwandte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. »Entschuldige mich mal eben, mein Lieber. «, damit entschwand er in Richtung seines dereinst „Geliebten" und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von Eneas, der aber schwieg und sich abwandte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hörte er aber nicht auf die beiden zu beobachten, die ein freundliches Gespräch führten.

»Ich grüße dich, Raphael. Es ist schön dich zu sehen. «, gab der Römer zu und drückte dem kaum kleineren Mann einen Kuss auf die eine und dann auf die andere Wange. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass der Musiker zwar stolz, aber auch sehr erfreut und gar überrascht über diese Begrüßung war. »Wir haben uns noch gar nicht sprechen können. «

»Nein, leider nicht. «, entgegnete der Musiker mit seinem typisch französischen Akzent in dem Italienisch und schlug sogleich ein vollkommen unerwartetes Thema an. »Ich schrieb ein Lied für Aro. « Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Raphael diesen Meister interessant fand, aber natürlich wusste, wie lächerlich der Wunsch wäre eine Nacht mit ihm zu teilen ... Magnus wusste noch besser und aus eigener Erfahrung wie abwegig es war, überhaupt die _Liebe_ mit ihm zu teilen.

Magnus, der soeben an seinem Glas nippen wollte, ließ es erstaunt wieder sinken und hob eine Augenbraue: »Tatsächlich? «

Raphael nickte. »Für den Rat. Ich hatte den Wunsch verspürt, ihn in Musik zu verewigen. Vielleicht finden wir die Tage einmal die Gelegenheit, dass ich es dir vorspielen kann? «, bot er ohne ein Lächeln an und hob sein Glas, um mit dem Römer anzustoßen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb die beiden sich so gut verstanden, war Raphaels Interesse an Philosophie und Politik. Sie führten stundenlange Gespräche, Tag ein Tag aus.

»Natürlich ... «, lächelte Magnus und die Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten schmerzten. Wie labender Regen nach langer Trockenheit, so war es jedes Mal, wenn er ihn wiedersah. Ein alter, stechender Schmerz. Eine lange Geschichte voller Liebe.

Der Spanier Rodrigo und seine Frau María tanzten unermüdlich und die ganze Zeit über, sodass niemand die Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihnen zu sprechen, geschweige denn, sie genauer kennenzulernen. Dies kam Adela mehr als komisch vor, denn jeder andere hatte bisher mehr oder weniger ein Wort mit den Herren gewechselt. Selbst die rothaarige Frau Gytha, die ganz alleine und als einzige ohne Familienmitglied gekommen war, sprach leise mit den Meisterinnen und Pascuala. Sie zog es vor allein im Hintergrund zu agieren und schien keine besonderen, hervorstechenden Merkmale zu besitzen. Adela wusste, dass hier jeder mehr Familienmitglieder hatte als mitgekommen waren. Sie anscheinend nicht. Demetri wusste noch über sie, dass die Menschen in „Down Under" ihr regelmäßig Opfergaben brachten und sie eine stille, wenn auch starke Persönlichkeit war, die nur selten etwas sagte. Sie war das unscheinbarste Mitglied.

»Meine Damen, wir müssen schließlich zusammenhalten in jener Horde aus Männern! «, kam es von Athenodora soeben glockenhell. Sulpicia warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, doch so wie man die hellblonde Römerin kannte, nahm sie kein Blatt vor den Mund, was der Peruanerin gefiel. Sie nämlich auch nicht.

»Du hast so recht, meine Gute! « Ihre klare Stimme brach ebenfalls in einem Lachen und die beiden stießen gackernd die Gläser aneinander. Sie war eine Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte, die jeden Mann bezwingen konnte und so temperamentvoll war, dass sich jeder vor ihr fürchtete. Athenodora musste mit weiblicher Missgunst feststellen, dass ihr gesamter Körperbau der schönste und perfekteste war, den sie je gesehen hatte. Sämtliche Männer verbrachten den Abend damit, ihr auf den wohlgeformten, großen Hintern zu starren – sogar Caius hatte sie dabei erwischt! Der hatte auf ihren Blick nur erwidert: _Sei nicht albern, Athenodora_. Chelsea würde natürlich, artig wie sie war, sofort beteuern, dass Pascuala mit der Schönheit der Meisterinnen nicht mithalten könnte.

Mit einem Mal trat Stille ein.

Der Meister hatte seine bleiche Hand gehoben und dem Orchester Stille geboten. Der gesamte Saal sah zu ihm, als hätte es nur von ihm kommen können. Neugierig blickten sie auf, einige waren jedoch verängstigt, als sie kein Lachen auf seinen Lippen sahen, sondern Ernsthaftigkeit.

»Ich möchte … «, begann er. »Nun eine Bitte an euch alle richten. Ich möchte, dass sich alle Mitglieder des Rates, und nur sie, im Versammlungssaal zur Begrüßungsversammlung einfinden. Jedes Mitglied und ein Begleiter seiner Wahl... «, er zögerte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem weißhaarigen Bruder. Sie standen beide noch bei Roman, zu dem sich ganz überraschend auch der stille Rodrigo gesellt hatte– der unscheinbare Spanier, über den und dessen Gattin man nicht viel wusste. Caius fand, dass es an der Zeit wäre, etwas zu sagen.

»In zehn Minuten beginnt die Versammlung. Sie wird nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern. Alle anderen können hier bleiben und weiter tanzen, wenn sie es möchten, jedoch bitte ich jeden einzelnen von euch, sich vom Saal fernzuhalten. Unsere Wächter werden für alle möglichen Fragen oder Bitten jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen. «, sein Blick wurde ernster. » Die Gänge vor, neben und hinter dem Versammlungsraum sind während der Sitzungen in dieser Woche ein Tabu, um dessen Strafe ich nicht zaudern werde. Es geht niemanden außer den Rat etwas an, was dort besprochen wird. Danke. «, er hauchte es nur.

Seine Stimme war eisig. Danach sah er auf den Boden und wandte sich sofort um, als wolle er die ängstlichen Blicke der anderen nicht sehen. Myu lächelte ihr immer wissendes Lächeln. Roman sah zu Caius und erdolchte diesen mit Neugierde und Respekt. Aro schaute betrübt und zog die feinen Brauen zu einem Strich zusammen, danach warf er dennoch einen dankbaren Blick zu seinem Bruder, der dies mit einem Handwink abtat und genervt beiseitetrat. Er bot Athenodora die Hand dar und sie waren in dieser Nacht die ersten, die mit wehenden Kleidern unter schweigenden Blicken den Raum verließen.

Leises Murmeln hing über der Menge. Auch fühlte Aro sich dazu berufen, nach zwei Stunden Tanz zum Versammlungssaal aufzubrechen und noch ehe man es sich versah, waren alle Ratsmitglieder verschwunden und auf dem Weg in Richtung Saal unterwegs.

Magnus lief neben seinem Vater einher und beide schwiegen sie eine Weile, bevor ersterer leise meinte: »Ich hoffe …, dass Aro sich nicht irrt. Caius´ Drohung war in meinen Augen etwas zu streng … «

Marcus schüttelte müde den Kopf. »Nein, sie war nötig. Niemand möchte lauschende Ohren an verbotenen Türen. Jene haben wir genug in diesen Hallen, glaube mir … Aro tut das Richtige. Doch lass uns hier nicht darüber reden. «, wisperte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und Magnus folgte ihm lächelnd. Marcus legte auf den letzten Metern vor dem Saal einen Arm um seine Schulter und lachte dunkel: »Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, mein Sohn. Das steht dir nicht. «

Die schwere Tür des Raumes fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss. Nur drei Kerzen brannten auf dem langen, ovalen Tisch, der von einer Fensterreihe zum Innenhof hin mit Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Große, gotische Fenster luden dabei zum Träumen ein und die alten, verzierte Holzstühle sahen bequem aus

Das erste Paar dort war noch alleine und schweigend lösten sie die verwobenen Finger voneinander, nur um in einem sanften Kuss zu versinken. Athenodora seufzte, als er sie freigab und strich Caius sanft über die Lippen. »In wenigen Sekunden wird nichts mehr so sein wie es war. Alles wird sich entscheiden … und wir die Marionetten des großen Spieles sein. Eines, das die gesamte Welt spielt und nicht nur wir. Egal, was nun kommt. Ich liebe dich. «, flüsterte sie.

»Ich liebe dich auch. «, erwiderte er kaum hörbar, ehe sich die Tür öffnete und Magnus und dessen _Vater_ hereintraten, weiter hinten folgten die restlichen Mitglieder seiner Familie. Alle wirkten nervös, schauten neugierig umher und hielten sich an den Händen, doch noch bevor alle anwesend waren, lösten sich einige wieder voneinander.

Titus und Julia zögerten draußen und warfen einen misstrauischen Blick in den Raum, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und schließlich in die andere Richtung verschwanden. Eneas, Aurora und Marcus' Namensvetter jedoch gingen wie selbstverständlich auf ihren Herrn Vater zu, der in einer tiefgründigen Unterhaltung mit drei anderen verstrickt war und dies erst nicht bemerkte. Nur Caius, der zur offenen Tür gewandt stand, sah auf, als er die drei erblickte und seine Miene verdüsterte sich, dass es Aurora beinahe das Herz herausriss. Wie sie diese Augen fürchtete! Nicht umsonst trug er viele Namen.

Magnus wandte sich daraufhin um und seine Meine wurde seiner ähnlich, als er leise sprach: »Aurora, Marcus. Geht auf eure Zimmer «

»Aber Magnus, wir wollten nur … «

»Ihr seid nicht anders als die anderen, also somit nicht mehr befugt als sie! Hat man euch hierher gebeten? Dürft ihr hier sein? Wurden eure Namen genannt?! «, fauchte er und wirkte sehr enttäuscht von seinen sonst so braven und wohlerzogenen _Kindern_. Peinlich berührt und überrascht fassten die beiden Verliebten an den Händen und sahen fassungslos zu ihrem Schöpfer, der selten, wenn nicht niemals, in diesem Ton mit ihnen sprach. Als er jedoch sah, was er damit angerichtet hatte, wurden seine Augen für wenige Sekunden wieder weich. »Na los. Ab mit euch. «, sagte er noch leiser.

Eneas würdigte dem ganzen keinen Blick und trat mit emotionsloser Miene an Magnus' Seite. Er wurde von Caius mit einem freundlich gemeinten, aber kalten Nicken begrüßt. Aurora und Marcus fühlten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder, die nicht mit lauschen durften, wenn die Eltern sprachen.

Aurora an Marcus' Seite flüsterte beruhigende Worte und wollte ihn wegziehen, doch er reagierte nicht. Caius´ Miene wurde um einiges düsterer, als würde ihm gleich der Geduldsfaden reißen und er das Magnus' Ruder übernehmen. Doch was war mit Magnus? Wieso war er so streng? Aurora wusste wieso und Marcus wusste es eigentlich auch.

Der andere Marcus, der große etruskische Vampir, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, hauchte leise: »Niemand würde es dir verwehren Marcus. Doch merkst du nicht, dass es besser ist, nicht hier sein zu müssen? Und nun verschwindet hier … «, den letzten Satz sprach er müde und genervt, als er weiter in den Raum hinein schritt, der mondverhangen dalag. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wandte sich ab.

Nur wenige Sekunden hatte diese Unterhaltung angedauert, ehe leise Schritte und monotone Stimmen zu hören waren, die sich langsam näherten. Lachen und Flüstern. Die Ratsmitglieder kamen. Allein, höchstens zu zweit. All die anderen Mitglieder der Familien mussten zurückbleiben, ebenso wie Aurora und Marcus Pellecano. Die anderen hatten es eingesehen, nur sie waren so dumm gewesen, sich _wichtig_ zu fühlen … Es war Marcus auf einmal so peinlich.

»Komm jetzt! «, zischte Aurora und packte ihn am Arm. » Marcus, Caius … Vater, es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut uns beiden sichtlich leid, wir wollten nur einen klein Blick hineinwerfen und wieder gehen. «, murmelte sie und senkte höflich ihren hübschen Kopf, dazu zeigte sie noch das perfektionierte wunderschöne Lächeln.

»Dich trifft keine Schuld. «, sprach der weiße Meister so leise, dass sie es kaum vernahm. Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum und war zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, als die Gäste sie umströmten und bereits an ihnen vorbeiliefen. Einige mit stolzem, aufrechtem Gang wie Raphael, Michail und Roman, andere wie Gytha, Racheed und Pascuala, forsch und freundlich gesinnt, als fände diese Zusammenkunft nicht das erstes Mal statt und nicht von weltlicher Bedeutung.

Aurora zog Marcus mit sich und noch auf halbem Weg begegneten sie Aro und Sulpicia, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Das hellblonde, ehemalige Meretrix erschrak und malte sich aus, was Aro wohl denken würde, wenn er sie dort verbotenerweise sah. Zu aller Verwunderung eilte er nur an den beiden vorbei, lächelte sanft in ihre Richtung und verschwanden wie alle anderen im Raum– er hatte andere Sorgen. Weitaus größere.

Im Saal herrschte reges Treiben. Racheed war der erste, der sich in der Mitte der linken Kopfseite einen Platz suchte, Durrishahwar zu seiner Rechten - ganz ohne Zweifel, ohne schlechte Gedanken oder Angst ließen sie sich nieder und küssten einander, als freuten sie sich auf das Stück einer alten Oper. Ihr Schmuck glänzte im Mondesschein. Daraufhin folgten Rodrigo – der undurchsichtige Spanier - dessen Gattin María und Raphael und Timothé, die sich mit ernsten Blicken einen Platz weit hinten suchten und unruhige Blicke umher warfen. Der Musiker rückte den Stuhl an den Tisch und stützte die Ellenbogen so auf, dass er sein Kinn hineinlegen konnte. Eine Hand Raphaels lag auf dem Knie seines Sohnes, was Sulpicia ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

Die Australierin Gytha ließ sich neben dem deutschen Roman nieder, der kurz neben sich blickte, als säße dort ein nerviges Untier, doch die geheimnisvolle Rothaarige ließ seine Abneigungen schnellstens verschwinden und er zwang sich ein freundliches Lächeln ab, das zu einem ehrlichen heranwuchs. Es war so unwirklich, dass Vampire aus den unterschiedlichsten Kulturen in einem Raum verkehrten.

Als Aro diesen betrat und sofort zu seinen Brüdern, dem guten Freund und der anderen Dame schritt, war das Bild komplett. Die drei Meister .. nicht wie die Könige, sondern wie alle anderen hier – nur _ein_ wichtiger Teil des großen Ganzen. Auch wenn es ihre Schönheit war, besonders die der zwei Römerinnen, die mehr herausstach als die der anderen.

Eine machterheischende Stille senkte sich über die Anwensenden, während Aro mit seiner Gattin den oberen Teil des Tisches aufsuchte. Zur Überraschung vieler, war jedoch nicht er es, der sich in die Mitte setzte, sondern sein weißhaariger Bruder. Es war keineswegs so, dass Aro das wirkliche Oberhaupt war, wie einige annahmen, sondern oftmals Caius, der soeben seinen strengen Blick durch die Reihen wandern ließ. In diesem Moment war Aro mehr als nur dankbar für den Umstand ihn zu haben. Wenn alles aus dem Ruder lief und Aro nicht mehr weiterwusste, war Caius dort, um zu entscheiden, zu richten und zu sprechen. Genau wie Marcus.

Brian, der unscheinbare Ire war ganz allein gekommen und ließ sich neben Sulpicia auf den Stuhl sinken. Er schaute so unruhig umher wie Eneas, der Magnus leise folgte und auch an das obere Ende des Tisches wandern _musste_.

Worte des Grußes in lateinischer Sprache wurden gesprochen und erwidert, von einigen lachend, von anderen jedoch murmelnd, doch alle in Einklang in Richtung der Meister. Caius stand schließlich auf und beschrieb geübt die Lage, in der sie sich befanden. Selbst Magnus, der danach kurt etwas sagte, redete in vollendeter, rhetorischer Perfektion, sodass schüchterne, junge Finnin Emilia und ihr Bruder erstaunt waren, welch Routine und Kenntnisse hier jeder besaß … Sie hatte von fern mitbekommen, wie die beiden Mitglieder seiner Familie nicht hatten mitkommen dürfen, obwohl sie um einiges älter waren als sie ...

Aurora seufzte und lehnte sich wenige Gänge weiter gegen die Wand. »Ach, Marcus … Um alles in der Welt würde ich wissen wollen, worüber sie dort reden … Es ist mir ein Rätsel! Wieso dürfen wir es nicht wissen? Das ist nicht gerecht, Marcus. «

»Mir ist schon bewusst, was sie dort bereden – heute noch nichts Wichtiges. Erst ab morgen werden die Gebiete und Missionen verteilt und politische und gesellschaftliche Informationen ausgetauscht. Bald schon wird alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen, als gebe es diesen Rat schon ewig. Sie reden auch über viel Unschönes und Gefährliches, doch ... es steht uns nicht zu es zu wissen. Vielleicht ist das aber auch wirklich gut so und womöglich wird Magnus uns hinterher etwas verraten. Er weiß, was er tut und solange wir ihn haben, sind wir sicher. «, sagte er, als habe er es auswendig gelernt.

»Meinst du wirklich, dass er uns verrät, was wir, beziehungsweise _er_ , tun müssen, wenn wir wieder zu Haus sind? «

Marcus schaute traurig und drückte ihre Hand. Das seichte Kopfschütteln übersah Aurora zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Die Gedanken des Dichters wanderten zu dem Franzosen Raphael, der nun wohl einiges zu der bevorstehenden _Revolution_ zu sagen hätte. Er dachte an den freundlichen Racheed, mit dem sich Magnus beinahe den ganzen Abend lang unterhalten hatte, an die seltsame, japanische Frau, an den schwarzen Vampir aus Afrika, an den seltsamen Spanier, der immer so voll Hass in die Menge gesehen hatte und über den er gar nichts wusste, und zuletzt an die hübsche, unsichere Finnin … Sie alle waren Teile eines großen Ganzen.

»Immerhin sind wir _seine_ Kinder … das ist auch etwas wert. «, seufzte er und sprach somit seine Gedanken aus. Ein strahlendes Lächeln traf seine Wenigkeit. Aurora nickte sanft. »Ja, das ist etwas wert. Eines Tages können wir vielleicht auch einmal teilhaben? So wie Eneas? Wer weiß ... Und nun lass uns in unser Gemach gehen. « Marcus nickte. Der junge Mann hatte sich erhofft, wenigstens Begrüßungsworte zu hören, doch bevor er dies hatte tun können, hatten ihn zwei dunkle Augenpare getroffen und große braune Flügeltüren waren geschlossen worden. Die beiden Wächter - Felix und Fernando. Man hatte nur das Schieben von Stühlen vernommen und die dunkle, rauchige Stimme Meister Caius'.

Aro erhob das Glas und sprach in den in Mondlicht getauchten Raum hinein. Nichts war zu sehen, noch zu hören. Nur das sanfte Flüstern schöner Stimmen, die die Welt gemeinsam leiten und verändern würden. Hinter verschlossenen Türen und Mauern des Schweigens.

 **\- Fine -**


End file.
